A Chance
by Lia Lights
Summary: What would you do, if you found out you're pregnant with the White Bulls son? What would you do if your pregnancy recreated a thousand-year-old war? Shaylin has to figure all of that out and hope that this all ends well if not for her then her children.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

*Shaylin's POV*

You were to think that since we finally end the evil darkness Neferet has us all in things would be all fine and dandy but that is far from it. Zoey has become the most powerful fledgling known in the vampyre world and Stark was her warrior through it all, we all thought we were free, free from the darkness and free from sorrow, death, and anger but in truth, we weren't and I knew that and tried to warn Zoey but she did not take my warning seriously she had shook her head and said, "Neferet is dead Shay take the time and smile, be merry!"

Be merry, as if anyone is really merry. I went to go and tell my High Priestess but she spent every moment with her grief stricken love that I had no chance to tell her, as I made my way to the lobby of the depot I heard nothing but happy chit chat and talk of how its finally done, how we are free. Oh how I wanted to scream at them and pop the bubble they are so protected in. "Come on Shay! Join the party!" Shaunee had called out to me with a big grin on her face.

I feel bad for her, she lost her best friend, the girl she called her twin only a week ago and she is trying hard to cope with the pain I understand why she would want to celebrate, so she's celebrating an evils death. Celebrating because we won. I wanted to accept and say yes I will join but instead I found myself shake my head with a fake smile, "I am tired, I am going to bed." I said and made my way to my room.

Once I found my room I closed the drape and looked around, bed was made as I do it every day and my desk with my laptop was neat, I loved a neat room, I know where everything is I know where to find all my stuff and since I can see again... It made things better. I never thanked Erik Night for giving me my sight back and maybe I should. I was just about to make it to the drapes of my room when I felt a shift in the world, something dark, something that I had to warn someone about. I shrugged it off and figured I was just tired and rethought going to see Erik. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed and was glad I slept quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

I woke up to that same feeling, like something was going to happen but no one would listen. Still feeling tired I groaned and figured the sun might be out, I'm still trying to get used to this whole new vampyre schedule where our bedtime is the morning and morning is the night. Sighing I got out of bed and made my way to get a glass of water and it was at that moment that I heard nothing but silence.

That freaks me out more than being in the dark. I grew up being in the dark due to my blindness but not once did I not hear something I remember the countless nights were my mother had to play soft classical music in my room and leave it on repeat so I can sleep soundly and not wake up in the middle of a nightmare. I still have to sleep like that now but I try not to due to the lack of power that runs in our little depot. I rounded the corner of the kitchen and saw Nicole there drinking some milk and eating some sort of snack, "Oh." Escaped my lips before I had time to stop myself.

I must had startled her because she looked up at me in alert and I quickly put my hands up, "Sorry, didn't know someone was awake." I apologized quickly as I made my way to get a glass and some water. Nicole and I had some history, we use to date but called it quits but every time we see each other it's like we can't stop looking at each other, I want to take her in my arms and have her be mine once again but it's not simple, not anymore.

"I couldn't sleep." Nicole said simply while looking at her milk, "just have a feeling like something is wrong but I can't exactly put my finger on it." She shook her head as she chugged down the last of her milk which only made me nod in agreement, "Yeah same here." I said softly while sipping at my water. I felt her eyes bore to the back of my neck wishing she can see my face and read what was on my mind but she can't do that. She needs to touch someone to know what's on their minds and I don't want to give her that satisfaction of letting her know my worry.

The silence that fell made my heart swell with this stupid guilt that I set my glass down, "Night." Sometimes I wish I was never marked because of the feeling I have with Nicole. The walk back to my room was quick and I was glad because I knew Nicole was trying to figure out what my deal is. I don't know what happened that made us call quits we just called it quits. I do miss her so much however, I don't know what's worse missing her or pretending I don't.

"Doesn't matter Shay, we aren't getting together again so that's that." I said shaking my head as I stepped in my room. I was sure I was alone but I was wrong as I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind and cupping my mouth so I wouldn't scream. The person threw me on my bed and pinned me to my bed I tried so hard to scream and fight back but it's like my screams were gone, I couldn't find my own voice and that terrified me.

I tried to see what this person looked like but all I saw was a pair of gold eyes with a red hue in it, "No one will be able to hear you I made sure of it." He said as he felt me everywhere shutting my eyes I tried to ignore all of his touches but it was no use I knew he was there and I knew he was touching me. He ripped my shirt off and massaged my breast and play with my nipples I hated it, I hate feeling this way.

His hands went down and he took off my pants and underwear there he unzipped his pants and spread my legs open forcefully I put up as much of a fight as I could but it was no good, he was too strong and before I knew it he was inside of me pumping himself into me, he was moaning and groaning while feeling me and playing with my breast while biting down my neck hungrily I tried once again to find my voice but I couldn't.

The force and pressure of his movements made me tired and see nothing but darkness and stars. Shutting my eyes again I fell into the deep darkness I once welcomed as a child like a dear old friend and felt safe and comfort in it.


	3. Chapter 3: Please

I didn't want to wake up I didn't anyone knowing of what happened to me, I don't even want to admit what happened to me but I knew deep in my heart that I was raped. I wanted nothing more to run home to my foster mother and have her tell me it is okay and that she still loves me but I just don't see the point on going to see her if she hasn't come to look for me maybe she didn't care about me like my birth parents. I looked at my reflection and saw the blood from the bites on my neck trickle down to my shoulder, the bruises he had given me was all over my arms and legs and neck.

My legs were bloody as well due to losing my virginity I hated that, I can't look at myself anymore. Blood boiled in my body and I just felt so angry at this man for stealing the one things that kept me different from all the others. My emotions swirled and my aura changed into so many nasty colors that it pissed me off to the point I screamed. I heard something shatter and quickly my gaze went to my mirror and I saw it was cracked and broken just like me.

 _I'm broken and no one wants me..._ The thought seem to feel like the truth seeing how no one came in to my room to see what was the matter proves this point. Sighing I went on about my day and went to school sitting by myself with my music on no one looked my way, I know Aphrodite made some comment about my clothes, skinny jeans and tight blouse with a sweater covering my my arms, I couldn't care less. I no longer care. The happiness that I once felt is gone just as my innocence was gone, taken from me without my permission.

Art class, my favorite class, went by to fast for me to enjoy the feeling of the brush stroke against the naked canvas Professor Winston told me I can take the canvas and finish it if I want and so I told her I will come back to it later before I head back to the depot. Once more I was in my thoughts and music while I walked the halls during my free time.

As we headed back to the depot I tried my best to once again ignore the festivities of the other celebrating the death of Neferet. I was glad too but to celebrate over a death? That is not something I will ever understand the sun was coming up and I was scared, was he going to come back? Will he rape me again? I fought sleep for as long as I could but I could not fight it when I laid in my bed. I slept and I dreamed.

 _I was sitting in the field that Stevie Rae had made for us that enjoys being out side before the sun is down, I sensed her before she even sat down, smiling I looked over to Nicole and took her hand in mine and kissed her lips softly, "I love you." I said to her making her smile as well, her aura was always it's beautiful pink and gold color I love seeing that color. She cupped my face and leaned into me, "I love you too my Shay." She said laying me down and kissing down my neck making me moan in pleasure, "Oh Nicole." I moaned burying my nose in her skin and taking in her scent._

 _I grew thirsty she must had known, "Drink my love, it's okay." She said I didn't think twice before I sunk my fangs into her beautiful skin making her moan in pleasure. I felt aroused and frustrated because she wasn't teasing me like she normally would. Instead she pulled away as I felt a pressure in between my legs and she looked at me with a wicked smirk, "You like this don't you?"_

 _Her voice went to that of a mans and I forced myself to wake up._

Waking up startled I saw him again and this time he had no shirt on and no pants but he kept his boxers on, my legs were spread apart and on his shoulders as he thrust into me repeatedly moaning and groaning. I whimpered and begged, "Please, please stop I don't want this." I shook my head quickly he looked down at me and I saw so much anger and lust in them that I wanted to melt.

"Yes you do you fucking little bitch!" He growled, his gold eyes turning more red than ever he played with my breast and sucked on my nipple roughly as he kept pumping into me. I wanted to scream for help but I was so stuck I couldn't find my own voice anymore. He took my legs and started forcing me down on to him I moaned painfully and shut my eyes waiting for darkness to take me but it didn't, I had to stay awake with this and I hated it. Most of all I hated him.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

The rape has continued for almost a month and I've had enough. I didn't eat, didn't feed, I didn't care anymore. Sitting on the bus I saw Aphrodite take a look at me, "It can't dress very well today, then again she never does." Before Zoey had a chance to ridicule her I snapped. "You know what Aphrodite screw you! I've had enough of you and all of your remarks and comments! Maybe everyone was right about you. You don't fucking care and you think everything is a fashion sense. So fuck you!"

Everyone was taken aback by my outburst and it's not normal for me to snap of people. Everyone just looked at me in shock and Aphrodite had her mouth open like a fish. Nicole got up and came over to me but I whirled and stopped her, "And you! You broke my heart! I thought you loved me but you don't! You don't care about me and you never will, no one will! I have being this!" feeling my blood boil once more I put my hand out and watched her fly back, everyone got up and caught her and for once I felt scared about what powers I have.

Nicole looked at me with so much hurt and sorrow that I wanted to run to her and tell her I'm sorry but instead I ran off the bus and into the depot and to my room. I packed my bag and left a note for anyone to find on my bed. I knew my way out without being noticed. I opened the back doors to the depot and left the one place I called home. I knew that it was wrong of me to snap at my friends but I couldn't help it. I just felt so angry.

Looking back to the depot I closed my eyes and sighed sadly, "I'm sorry." I whispered as I made my way to wherever. I am not coming back, I don't care if I die. I don't want to live anymore.

* * *

*Nicole's POV*

It's not normal for Shaylin to snap. I knew that, Zo knew that, and Stevie Rae knows that as we sat in the media room in the House of Night we all sat down. "Okay Nicole, explain what the hell happened to you two?" Aphrodite asked while sipping her glass of orange juice and vodka or whatever is in there with it. Sighing I rubbed my face, "Shaylin caught me kissing someone but it was for a play that Erik is having us do. She walked in and just freaked out, I tried to explain it to her but she didn't want to hear it and left me." I said shaking my head.

"Is that way she snapped?" Stevie Rae asked softly. As our High Priestess I saw that concern and motherly look she had to all of her fledglings but she was also strict and stern with us all just like Zoey, "I don't know. I mean a few weeks ago she looked like she was on edge and told me she sensed something off." I said shaking my head, "She doesn't know why and it drove her insane." Zoey and Rae exchanged look and I frowned, "What?"

"She tried to warn us and we just thought she wasn't use to festivities." Zoey said which made me angry, I got up and looked at them, "She is never wrong! You two didn't listen! How could you!" I didn't want to listen to their explanation I just left to go and find Shaylin thinking she would be in art class.

When I got there she wasn't there making me panic. _Where is she?_ I thought shaking my head, feeling my heart stop I ran straight to the depot.

It was dead silent when I went in there no a sound was made I was scared. What if she left? I didn't want to lose Shaylin, she's my everything. I raced down the halls and into her room hoping to see her but I didn't all I saw was a note. Huffing I went over and sat on her bed while reading the note.

 **To whoever may find this,**

 **I left the group, depot, family, whatever it is you people want to call it. I can't take it anymore every time I try to warn someone of danger I get ignored right away. I am part of your High Council... How can I be part of it if I am to be ignored? True Sight isn't the same as Aphrodite's visions but at least I can see things too! I know what I said to her and Nicole was wrong and what I've done to Nicole is wrong as well, I don't know what came over me... I made the decision to leave and never come back, I don't care if I die a horrible death, I don't care if it looks ugly or feels ugly I just don't care anymore. I'm sorry everyone but... It's for the best. Goodbye.**

She's gone... I'm never getting her back I don't know which part hurts the most, her being gone or not coming back but I know that I can't fix my aching heart. Oh Shay, why didn't you just come to me and talk to me? I would had listen despite us being broken up I am still your friend.


	5. Authors Note

**Hello if you are still reading this story then I want to thank you for continuing this story. As you know I do not own any House of Night character only my own original characters. As you continue to read it will be in Nicole's and Shaylin's POV (Point of View) and also my original character who's name I do not know will be just yet. If some of the chapters are very short I apologies in advance. Thank you for reading and please if you have any male names please do the kind favor to leave them in the review section and I will give those a shout out for helping with the names. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again my dear readers.**


	6. Chapter 6: We are all children of Nyx

I didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to open up about Shaylin's runaway. Didn't want to answer their questions because it was just too painful. I didn't want anyone to know what I was feeling, I didn't want anyone but me, Stevie Rae, and Zoey in her room. For once I was glad they stayed away from me because they couldn't trust me or whatever it was they saw in me.

 _Why didn't she just come to me? I would had listened to her like I always do._ My thoughts and my heart weren't together, trying to put the pieces together as to the reason Shaylin left. I thought back to the weeks that lead up to today and noticed how terrified she looked, I saw the bruises on her once beautiful skin, saw the bite mark on her neck that never seemed to heal.

But most of all I noticed how she would carry herself, no longer strong and sure of herself. Gasping I got up and looked at the bed sheets and ripped the covers off to see a large stain of blood. My heart shattered and my soul became crushed my poor Shay was raped and I was too blind to see it and not comfort her, but she was never around me for me to have known.

"Oh Shay... My poor Shay." I whispered going to find Stevie Rae to tell her.

* * *

*Shaylin's POV*

Hate, anger, thirst, blood, lust, sorrow, pain, remorse.

All of that I am feeling as I looked down at the fourth body I have drained of blood for the day. "What has become of me?" I whispered while looking down at my hands that was full of blood. I couldn't stand to look at them anymore or myself, closing my eyes I got up and backed into the darkness and ran trying to find my home and hoping my foster mother will take me back in.

I found the house and I couldn't help but smile and knock on the door. As I waited I looked around to see that nothing has really changed, my foster mother still kept the white and yellow trimmed rails, the apple tree still tilted over like its going to fall, the paint of the house chipping away but that's what gave it its character. I heard my foster mothers footsteps before she came to the door, backing away I looked at her and smiled sadly, "Mama Heather... I need a place to stay." I said softly.

My foster mother smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Oh Shaylin! I am so glad you're home!" She said taking me inside and already making me feel like I'm at home, "I made some tea and cookies. Would you like some?" She asked making me nod my head, "May I shower first? I... I kinda feel dirty." I said shaking a bit making her frown and nod, "Yes yes of course I still have some of your clothes in your room."

That made me smile, she still kept my things even though I no longer live with her. Heading upstairs to my room I got some clean clothes and jumped in the shower. I made sure to keep my eyes closed so I wouldn't see myself. When I put on my bra and underwear I saw my reflection for the first time, my eyes were black, my arms had bruises and a bite mark on my neck, but what took me by surprise was my stomach, there was a tiny bump.

The need for blood, the need to find sleep, it's all because of this, this baby that is now growing within me all because of the man who raped me. I clawed at my stomach thinking I can get rid of the baby like that but I couldn't, I knew I couldn't. Tears pooled my eyes quickly making me fall on my knees and sob, "Oh Nyx please help me... I don't know what to do anymore, I... I can't have this child." I shook my head quickly just feeling so broken and helpless.

 _"My dear child, somethings happen for strange reasons."_ A soft sing song voice said, I blinked a few times and looked around and saw Nyx standing right in front of me, she knelt down and cupped my chin and looked into my eyes, _"No one is ever ready for something as big as this, but in due time you will find the man who has done this to you, but you need to return home before you reject the change."_

Her words hit me like running into a stone wall, I fell back mentally and shook my head, "I didn't want this, I never wanted to be a vampyre! I never wanted to leave my foster mother!" I said knowing it was the hormones that caused me to say such things. Nyx smiled her motherly smiled at me, _"In due time you will see that the words you say are not true. I know you will care for this child that is now resting in your womb the same way how I know that Nicole will not rest until you come safely."_ Nicole? She's looking for me? My heart picked up by hearing that, she does care for me. She does love me.

"We are all children of Nyx." I whispered softly and sighed, "Why did he do it Nyx? Why did he rape me? What have I done to him?" I asked looking at her but she was shaking her head, _"I do not know why he would do such a thing but I do know that he is not of my child but of one of Kalona's many sons. He will come back for you no matter where you are, your foster mother will be in great danger if you stay here."_ I don't want that.

Nyx disappeared as soon as I heard my foster mother scream a painful and terrifying scream I shot up and quickly got dressed, socks and shoes included, and ran downstairs. "Mama Heather?!" I shouted looking around I rounded the corner of the kitchen and saw her on the floor knocked out, "Mama!" I screamed running to her side and checking her.

"Thought you could get away from me?" The voice said angrily grabbing me from behind, "I know where you go all the time." He growled dragging me upstairs to my room, "No please please no more." I begged trying to pull away from him but his grip was to strong he threw me on the bed and ripped my shirt off then stopped seeing my stomach.

Time seemed to have stopped as he placed his big hand on my bare belly, "Is it mine?" He asked he had asked it in a soft voice I couldn't answer him because I was too scared to open my mouth and respond. "Of course it's mine... We made love."

Okay he was insane, he rapped me like his father had rapped all those women. I felt my blood boil I put my hand out but it was like he flew off by the force. I sat up quickly and ran downstairs to my foster mother and helped her up then left the house with her while making a phone call.

"Shay?!"The voice picked up making me hold my breath and close my eyes at her voice, "Ni... Nicole...? I need you to pick me up..." I said softly. She must had heard my tone and became worried.

"Where are you?" She asked after I told her the address my foster mother woke up and looked at me. I smiled calmly at her and hugged her tightly, "Oh mama." I whispered she pulled away from me and looked at me and frowned, "Oh my darling Shaylin... Who did this to you?" She knew, of course she knew, she's my foster mother. I shook my head in a way of saying I don't know which only made her hug me more and not wanting to let go.

We are all children of Nyx. Vampyres and humans alike... We are not different.


	7. Catching up

**Catch up.**

 **Okay so I've seen people have been reading my story and I want to thank you who have been. I know I haven't posted and I am sorry. If you guys can please give me a review of my story, maybe help me with a name for my OC character that'll be great. I'll post another story pretty soon. I love you guys thank you for reading! Share the story with friends.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fears

**So I want to thank the first person who gave me a name for my OC character, his name will be Jason and only because the Damien in HoN will be mentioned in the book so thank you and thank you to those who are reading the book please don't hesitate to review it and PM me thanks! So Far I've gotten two votes to name my OC Damien, since that will cause much confusion with the HoN Damien his name shall be Jason. Thank you.**

* * *

*Jason's POV*

 _A child, she is pregnant with my child_ Was the first thoughts that ran through the mind of the rapists head. _But how? They are not suppose to have children, how is that possible?!_ Anger and frustration filled Jason's head as he walked around the dark room of his apartment building. _Has the goddess blessed the fledglings and vampyres with the gift to have children?_ That was not possible, it was impossible for them to have children. Then again if a Fallen Angel can have children then who says vampyres cannot? Nyx herself had given birth to these vampyres then it would make sense that only a few ones blessed with such a thing should happen.

"I did not mean for her to become with child." He said to the darkness that surrounded him, "I only meant to hurt and harm her. She must die." He growled angrily. Jason loathed children and loathed women, he was a creature created and fashion by the white bull himself. Jason had no mother and no memory if he ever had a mother, the white bull was his only family and as Jason began to grow quickly which each passing month he has become stronger and stealthier with each weapon and each move he made. He knew how to make a sound without wanting to be seen, he knew how to kill and make it look like an accident, he knew all of that and that was only through the aid of his father.

Jason looked at his reflection, only thing lighting the room was a candle which made his already amber eyes look darker full of thirst and lust. "I must hunt once more." He said to himself but he knew that the normal human blood will not quench his thirst not even that of a vampyre or fledgling he needed her blood, the blood of the True Sight girl.

"I must go and find her again." He whispered softly to himself.

* * *

*Shaylin's POV*

"What were you thinking Shay?! You could had died!" Nicole shouted at me making me cringe away and hold the blanket that was on my bed, "You could had rejected the change and I wouldn't see you again! I would have had to wait a life time to see you again, I can't have that! I can't live with myself." She said after calming down. I noticed there that she does love me but my heart won't accept her compassion, "Why do you care? You clearly love Connie and not me." I said coldly at her.

The look on her face soften as she sighed, "I do not love Connie, I kissed her because it was for a role in Erik's play. We were rehearsing." She said as she took a seat next to me and took my hands in hers, "I only love you. You and only you. Shaylin you are my heart, my soul... You're my Queen." The tears pooled into my eyes before I had a chance to stop them, "I am sorry that it hurt you but I would never cheat on you, please believe that." She said softly.

Stupid hormonal pregnant feelings. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes, "I believe you. I am so sorry." I said holding her close to me. The relief and happiness radiated off of Nicole as she relaxed in my arms and held me like I am holding her, this is the feeling I miss, this is something I had craved the day I called quits between her and I. Sighing she let me go and looked at me, "Now we need to talk, why didn't you tell me someone was raping you?" looking at her I chewed down on my lip and shook my head, "I don't know... I just..."

Sighing I figured I should tell her, "Nicole after getting raped for a full month I've..." Nicole watched my hesitation and took my hands, "You've what Shaylin?" How can I tell her that I'm pregnant with a rapist child and not knowing if an abortion is possible let alone what I wanted to do with this child, "I'm pregnant Nicole and I am so scared... This man his... His colors was like the White Bulls and his eyes were bright amber. Nicole I have so much fear that... I don't know what to do."


	9. Chapter 9: Authors Note 2

**I want to thank those who reviewed and I've seen some people say Damien. The reason I did not pick Damien is because the HoN series. So to avoid any confusion I picked Jason, so thank you to those who have been reviewing and saying my story it great. I will give a heads up come Monday I will not post because that is my birthday and come the holidays as well so if I do not post in a long time Happy Holidays to everyone, blessed be.**


	10. Chapter 10: Stevie Rae

*Nicole's POV*

* * *

 _Pregnant? Shaylin is pregnant? With that man's child?_ I don't know if I wanted to be sad or pissed off but I knew neither emotions would help Shaylin at this present time. Listening to her say how afraid she was and not knowing what she wants to do is something I pray she would never have to go through. The look in her eyes were so confused and so distant that she looked ready to break at any given moment and I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to do so. Someone needs to be notified of Shaylin's conditions but I knew talking to someone without her say would cause her to flip even more.

I focused on another question instead, "What about your foster mother? What would you like to do with her?" the looked on her face seemed to calm down and began to have this thinking motion to her as she sat back down and sigh, "I want her to stay down here in the depot but humans don't take kindly to being around vampires... Maybe I can ask Zoey if she can stay in that shed in the school so that way she can have some time by herself and still work." I can tell Shaylin cared a lot for her foster mother.

"Maybe we can talk to Stevie Rae about this. Not the baby, not unless you don't want to. Just your foster mother." I said quickly before she had a chance to freak out about telling our High Priestess. I can tell she was thinking because her eyes became soft. Slowly she began to nod her head, "Let's go tell Stevie Rae and ask what she says about my foster mother." She said softly.

She got up and looked down at me, "Will you come with me?" She asked softly with a hopeful smile that I couldn't help but smile back and get up, "Of course I will go with you." I said going with her to Stevie Rae's room.

We opened the shade to Stevie Rae's room and saw her and Zoey talking to Heather, Shaylin's foster mother. All three girls looked over and smiled kindly at us, "Come in girls, have a seat." Shaylin looked at me and for some encouragement so I nodded and went to sit with her. Heather looked to me and Shaylin and just smiled like she knew we were dating, all mothers know this kind of stuff right?

"What can I help you with today Shaylin and Nicole?" Stevie Rae asked looking at both of us with a slight tilt of her head.

* * *

*Shaylin's POV*

* * *

"What can I help you with today Shaylin and Nicole?" Stevie asked as she tilted her head just a bit I felt nervous and scared. I felt ready to throw up right on the spot. I felt Nicole's eyes on me and take my hands in hers to keep me calm, swallowing I look at them both, "I wanted to ask if my foster mother could stay in the House of Night, I fear she could be in danger." I said as calmly as I could. Zoey and Stevie Rae and my mother exchanged looks and I feared the answer would be no because she's a human and she will be in even more danger.

Instead they shocked me and nodded, "We have already discussed this situation to Ms. Cromwell and she has agreed to stay here, the shed is already being remolded to her liking and to get her by with her human needs." Stevie Rae said. Happiness flooded me that I couldn't help but smile, the baby squirmed in my womb and kicked and it took me by surprise that I gasped and kind of lean over with my hands on my stomach. The panic that filled the room sent chills down my spine.

"Shaylin what's the matter? What happened?" I heard Stevie Rae asked while I heard my mom ask if I am rejecting the change. I can only shake my head and cry silently wishing Nicole would take over the situation, my emotions took a big toll on me that I fainted and fell asleep, for once I was happy that darkness came over me and let me be in peace.


	11. Chapter 11: Oh great

**First I want to give a shout out to Night Chick for giving me the name Jason for the OC character in my story. As I explained before the HoN series already has a Damien, he is part of the High Council, the first ever male nonetheless, so I avoided the confusion of two Damien's because I do not like putting Damien M. (HoN) and Damien (Whatever his last name would had been). I want to thank those who have read my little story, I do not own anyone I only own Jason and the baby that shall be born in due time.**

* * *

*Jason's POV*

 _That little witch! How hard is it to find her this time?!_ Jason did not like losing his prey, let alone a weak prey. Finding this woman to begin with was easy enough but to find her again was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Growling in frustration he punched a hole in a near by wall and tried to calm his temper before the humans begin to question and worry about a raging hormonal man.

 _"What are you doing you idiot?"_ The voice of his father came into his head making him jump just a bit and look around then into the dark alley way. Huffing, Jason went over to him watching his amber eyes carefully, "I am trying to find the woman father, she is carrying my child. You see she hid from me." He explained. The man grew mad and slapped his son across the face, Jason made no move as to strike back, he knew better than to do something so bold as that.

 _"You lost her?!"_ He shouted a growl at him only making Jason nod his head just a bit. His father snarled and pinned him to the wall. Anger and frustrated radiated off the father. Jason was not scared, he was used to the abuse of his father, of the White Bull.

 _"Why don't you use your gifts I have given you to find her you_ _imbecile?"_ He asked letting him go. Jason staggered a moment and rubbed his throat using his powers to heal himself, "I have tried, father but the woman... It's like she is cloaked..." He shook his head unsure on what to do now. The White Bull thought for a moment and sighed, _"What is this woman's name?"_ thinking Jason shook his head, "I believe her name is Shaylin."

The White Bull stopped walking and looked at Jason with a growing wicked smile, _"Shaylin you say?"_ He asked his son making him nod his head and raise his eyebrow in confusion, "Yes father I did." Jason said as he watched his father laugh evilly with a wicked smile, _"Oh this is perfect! She is in the High Council with Zoey Redbird and Stevie Rae!"_ Jason did not know what that meant so he gave his father a questioning look.

The White Bull sighed shaking his head, _"The child will throw everyone off balance. I am sure this will be an interesting war."_ Jason smirked shaking his head, "Will you ready the Darklings then father?" the White Bull smiled at his son and nodded before leaving Jason there.

Jason watched him go and began to walk and think, he didn't know what this meant. What any of this meant he only knew there was going to be a war and Jason loved wars very much.

* * *

*Shaylin's POV*

"Pregnant? What do you mean pregnant?" I heard a voice ask as I began to wake up from my much needed sleep. "I do not know... I don't know how but Shaylin told me and showed me. She is pregnant with that rapist child and I fear he will come back for her and the baby if we do not do something." I heard Nicole answer the question.

I heard three sighs as they talked about me and honestly I wished they wouldn't talk about me. Someone took my hand, it wasn't Nicole's, it was my foster mother.

"I knew she had come for a reason. Even when she was blind she came home from bullies and just wanted to hide in her room. I was going to bring her back because I knew she would reject the change if she had stayed with me because she is not a full vampyre." Heather said. I frowned and moved my hand from her and opened my eyes finally having enough of them talking about me. Heather, Stevie, Zo, and Nicole looked at me with a concern look. I looked at them and got off the bed, "Yes I am pregnant. Nyx told me that it was a blessing she gave me for reasons I do not know. If I rejected the change then good, I never wanted this! Any of this!"

Heather sighed, "You are many things Shaylin but saying you do not want something is a lie. I know because I've raised you for sixteen years, you always wanted to see again and now you can. I understand that this child is created out of something from hate and anger and evil but nonetheless if your goddess has blessed you with a child then maybe... It is a good thing and not a bad. Maybe the goddess wants to show that she has something in store for you and for your friends." She said while holding my hands. Oh how I hated on how she knew me so well but I knew she was right, I was blessed to have a child for whatever reason the goddess may seek.

The silence in the room must had bothered someone because Stevie Rae spoke up finally, "Shaylin since this is something new to all of us I would like it if you stay close to Nicole, Rephaim, or I. We don't know what a vampyre baby will do to you." She said with a concern look on her face just as I was about to protest she put her hand up to silence me, "I am not asking you I am telling you as your Priestess and as your friend and High Council member." the look on her face really showed concern and begging, sighing I nodded giving in to all of it, "Fine fine I'll stay close by." I said pinching my nose and sighing more, "Now what about school? How will I do all of the work with a growing belly?" I asked looking at all of them.

Heather smiled at me, "Dear, I think shopping is in order." She said with a motherly yet teasing smile. Just then Aphrodite popped her head in, "Did I just hear someone say shopping?" I groaned and put my head in my hand, _Oh great._


	12. Chapter 12: Oh Great Ah Hell

*Jason's POV*

Find this woman is what he needs to do but where can he find her since she has been cloaked? How is this girl even cloaked? Confusion and anger radiated off the young man as he began to walk in the now starting snow. It's January now in Tulsa, Oklahoma a month since the Tsi Sgili's death, since his father's little pawns death; he knew his father had more in storage for the new upcoming High Council and the new Queen's people but what can that be? His father always liked to keep him out of the loop of things when it came down to master plans or plans in general.

The angered Jason stopped after picking a scent up, a nice sweet smelling scent to which he followed to a café shop, he saw the light trail to the scent and saw a girl sitting by the bar drinking her coffee. Smirking he went over to her and decided that his anger and frustration would be go down if he fed off a human. Flashing his famous devilish smile, he looked at her, "Names Jason, what's yours?" He asked.

The young red head woman first looked annoyed but it soon diminished as she looked at him and smiled right back, "Gretchen. I've never seen you around here before. Must be new." She stated to only make him nod his head and flash a grin, "I am. Say why don't you and I head to my place and get to know each other a bit more?" He asked while keeping a steady gaze with hers, using some of his gifts from his father to get her to comply and come along. He saw her nodding her head so he smiled and took her hand and began to take her to his condo.

*Shaylin's POV*

After explaining to Aphrodite about my miracle pregnancy, to which she looked very pissed and jealous about, she handed me a golden credit card, "Me and you and the Nerd Herd go shopping for this bumping joy of yours." At first she sounded reluctant to do so, "Plus your foster mom needs new clothes and things. Don't worry about the pricing, my mom will handle it." The history between her mother and herself was a serious long one, the mother wanted Aphrodite to be the golden girl, the one as leaders in groups, especially the Dark Daughters group.

I was hesitant at first but I looked at Nicole and saw that she nodded, I nodded and looked back at Aphrodite, "Alright but where? We can't really head to a mall in the morning and at night they're closed." That was my concern, how to get there. After a long period of time to explain that there was a mall in Oklahoma City named Penn Square. Another concern came to me, the length of the ride.

"Oh it's an hour drive if we take I-forty-four West." Heather spoke up, "I use to take that drive to visit my sister, you remember Amber." She smiled which made me nod. An hour and thirty-four-minute-long ride… What can go wrong right?

As we prepared to get ready for the trip, Nicole came in and looked concerned, "Interstate forty-four has an accident so we need to take another way. Heather says we can take OK-thirty-three West but that's two hours and six minutes." My face must had said it all because she smiled apologetically at me like it was her fault. Shaking my head, I went and sat on my bed then laid back with an arm draped over my belly, "I hate rides. I hate being in a car for too long and I'll hate it more with being pregnant."

The chuckle from Nicole was the one thing that brought me to smile and look over to see her smiling and coming to sit down next to me, "Shay, you are one dramatic girl." She said softly as she leaned down to kiss me to which I responded and kissed her back. She wrapped an arm around my waist and slid her other hand down to my breast while her mouth trailed down my neck. While his mouth… NO!

I squirmed away and pushed her off of me, "NO!" she quickly got off and put her hands up while watching me pant and try to breathe, "No… No I'm sorry. I can't…" I told her while sitting up and covering myself up with my blanket. Slowly she sighed and put her hands down, "You don't need to be sorry Shaylin, you were raped you're going to have flashbacks of what that man did to you. If you aren't ready, then it's okay." She said.

Okay? When will it ever be okay? When will this feeling ever go away?

*Zoey's POV*

"Zo, what are you doing?" I heard Stark ask for the billionth time which made me stop and look at him, "Shaylin is pregnant with the White Bull sons baby. Now we both know that the White Bull is bad so I need to see if there is any stories or myths about a female pregnant with the White Bulls baby." I explained as I checked some books from Damien's insane old relic like books. Damien did keep his mind busy over Jack and his death, he studied hard and became an amazing leader for the other LGBT kids in our school and an awesome grief counselor.

"So isn't that something that Damien should do and not you?" He questioned which made me stop and look back at him, "I am the High Priestess and their Queen in training, Stevie Rae is also their High Priestess, she is researching this as well. Now all High Priestesses need to know these types of things to inform the person that this is happening to knows what'll happen and how to go through with it. Damien is helping as well by looking for new books to see what he can find and study up on it while explaining to Shaylin what'll happen." I paused and took a breath, "I seriously hope that whatever we find isn't bad or else Shaylin will do something we will all, and Nicole to follow, fear."

Stevie Rae came into the room with Rephaim in tow, she had a book open and came over to me, "I found something." Was all she said while handing me a book, she had tears and I feared the worse. Taking a deep breath, I look down at the book and began to read.

 **White Bull and his Offspring's**

 ** _There was once a time where a female became pregnant with the White Bulls child, he had turned himself human which only happens once every millennium, the last time he appeared was back in the 1900s. The female was in pain and the child grew every time the moons phases changed, when it became the full moon the female gave birth, the gender of the child was unknown, the birth was so agonizing and soon stressful that the mother died in child birth._**

 ** _Another time a mother gave birth during the blue moon and she only lived for a week before the child came to know of evil and killed his own mother._**

 ** _The child grows at a fast rate, much like a vampire. They have the face of a human and the skills of a trained warrior. If any woman were to fall pregnant once more, the only answer is death._**

 ** _During the time of the pregnancy of the women there was a war going on that the White Bull started against his brother and Nyx, to end all that is good in the world. Impregnating these women to have strong children were his plan. The war ended after the second child had died, now he only has one child._**

I looked up from the book and at them and all I can think of was.

 _Ah hell._


	13. Chapter 13: A Change of Heart

*Jason's POV*

Jason laid next to Gretchen on the bed after their session of making love listening to her steady breathing as she slept, curled up under the black silk blanket. His thoughts went to the girl he impregnated, Shaylin Ruede, the history on women becoming pregnant with the White Bulls children were not one to be made a fairytale and he hated himself for doing such a thing to a woman who did nothing to him, the White Bull went after women who have wrong him in any way.

Getting out of bed, Jason put his boxers and pants on. He walked over to the massive window that looked out over the cities skylights, his thoughts still on Shaylin, her beautiful body, the way it curved with the blanket, her hair so soft and full of life, her eyes, he felt trapped every time he looked at them. Sighing and brushing his hair from his face his emotions, ones most of hate, anger, rage, wanting to hurt became those of worry, concern, love, compassion, and longing.

 _What is this I am feeling? I shouldn't be feeling this at all!_ Angry with himself he punched the windows in front of him and growled. Waking Gretchen up with a startled look on her face, "Jason? What is it?" the sound of her voice annoyed him and he looked at back at her with bright red eyes, "Get out!" fear radiated off of Gretchen that she tried to get dressed as fast as she could but she fumbled too much.

His annoyance level started to rise, he went over to her and grabbed her by the arm and tossed her on the bed. He pinned her down to the bed and leaned down biting down hard on her neck, he didn't drain her like he wanted but instead he left it as a message, "You are not to say a word of this." He said using compulsion on her to which she nodded he watched the wound heal and he let her go.

Once she was gone he was left alone with his troubling thoughts and emotions to Shaylin.

*Shaylin's POV*

The ride to Oklahoma City did take a long time, we had to take the whole gang, well almost the whole gang. Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Zoey, Stark, Aphrodite, Darius, Damien, Shaunee, Nicole, Erik, and Kramisha, and myself were on the bus. Stevie Rae informed me that Professor Lenobia would attend to our little shopping adventure so we can have more Vampyres to watch over us to make sure none reject the change.

I noticed how many times Aphrodite looked back at me with hate and envy, shifting away from her gaze I looked out the window and listened to the chatter of the other kids, talking about how thrilled they are to go to the biggest mall in Oklahoma, or at least one of the biggest malls, my only goal is to buy maternity clothes and shoes so I can be comfortable during my shocking pregnancy.

"Alright guys when we're there we have to stay in groups okay? One adult vampyre for each group." Stevie Rae said while standing up as we got closer to the mall. Everyone groaned because it felt like we were in grade school, "Shaunee, Erik, Stark and Zoey are in one group. Kramisha, Nicole, Lenobia, and Rephaim are another. Aphrodite, Damine, myself, and Darius is the last group." I paled at the thought of Nicole leaving in another group, "Can Nicole and someone else switch?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Stevie Rae looked at me and smiled apologetically, "I'm splitting it up so you guys can get to know other people. It'll be beneficial for you all." Nicole kissed my cheek as a way of saying I'll be okay but I know I wouldn't, not with Aphrodite and her looks.

"Alright we should head to a store that has maternity clothes for Shaylin. Get that out of the way because who likes clothes shopping." Damien spoke when trying to lighten the mood. Aphrodite gave him one of her many famous looks, "Damien, I'm a spoiled white girl who loves Prada and anything else expensive so I, unlike the rest, love clothes shopping." The urge to roll my eyes were hard to handle. Darius stayed quite but smiled lovingly at Aphrodite.

Stevie Rae saw my discomfort and cleared her throat, "Alright well I agree with Damien, we should focus on Shaylin so she can sit and relax later on." She said. I saw the witty look on Aphrodite's face as she fought oh so hard to say something rude. I walked into a store so I can get away from the look she was giving me. Why does Aphrodite suddenly hate me? Why do I even care that she does? I heard someone quickly following behind me, I knew it was either Damien or Stevie Rae because they at least care about my feelings.

"Just ignore her Shay, she might be going through her girl time." Hearing Damien say that made me cringe, girl time, ugh even I hate going through that moment in every month. Mentally I sighed as I made my way to the maternity section to look through the clothes that they have, "Is everything floral now a day I mean seriously? I have flowers!" I'm not sure if it was my pregnancy hormones or normal hormones that is making me this way but one thing is true, I hate flowers. Damien chuckled softly while leaning on the shopping cart, "I think the floral is to show the baby bump Shaylin."

"But I don't want to show I want to hide it. I didn't want to become pregnant, I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for any of this and now I'm stuck like this and I hate it! I'm a complete freak because I'm a Vampyre and pregnant. I rather be blind." I said while looking through the clothes and just giving up and picking a few shirts, pants, dresses, and shoes. The silence from Damien made me frown, so I turned and looked at him to see him looking sad probably by what I said.

"You think that being a fledgling makes you a freak? So by saying that you're saying we are all freaks right?" Damien shook his head at me, "I didn't expect that from you Shaylin." He said as he walked away from me. Feeling like an idiot and an ass, I felt my heart drop to my stomach I knew I hurt his feelings but I didn't care, at least not at the moment, deep down I cared because I had hurt him which was not my intention. Annoyed I grabbed the cart and walked around the store just looking around to see what else I can find or something that I would like to get.

Feeling pressure on my bladder I went to go and find a bathroom so I can feel better. As I came out I took noticed to my figure and saw that my belly got a little bigger, lifting my shirt up I saw the bruises and little red blotches on my skin. Horrified I put it down, washed my hands, and left to find the others and pay for my stuff, Damien was there with a few books, clothes, and other things he may need, Stevie Rae as well and Aphrodite… Well it looked like she was going to buy the whole store. Stevie Rae and Damien said nothing but shook their heads as she paid for our things.

"I'll pay you back." I told Aphrodite as we sat down after hours of shopping, she looked up from her salad to look at me, "Pay me back? Shaylin that's not necessary." She shook her head but I felt the need to do so, after all she hates me. Shrugging I played with a cherry tomato that was on my plate, "I know but I want to, since you hate me now." That certainly took her by surprise as she raised an eyebrow at me, "Hate you? Why would you think I hate you?" I took a bite and looked at her, "You give me looks that says hate and envy." I explained to her.

"No no… Hate no, envy maybe, but I don't hate you. I'm worried about you Shaylin." Now that took me by surprise, she's worried about me? My look must say it all because she sighed and rubbed her face then pushed her hair back, "I had a pretty nasty vision about you. We were on another war, shockingly, and you were so worried about looking for Nicole that you left a safe point to go find her, I followed after you with Darius in tow and we found you by Nicole who had a big hole in her stomach, dying. By the way you were heavily pregnant, you were crying and begging Nyx to save you but she wasn't able to be saved. She died right there and this man… He took Darius out with one blow and took us both… You were screaming and thrashing as I tried to tell you to calm down that it wasn't going to help you. You got so mad that this brilliant purple silver light came from you and made the sky light up like it was fucking Independence Day. When I came to it we were both in a cave, I was chained to a damn pole like a slave and you on a bed crying and again screaming but this time in pain, the man was there at the end of the bed with a woman and kept telling you to push. You gave birth and…" She closed her eyes and let a shaky breath out.

I frowned, "Aphrodite…? What happened?" I knew better than to ask but I wanted to know. She opened her eyes and looked at me with tears, "You died Shaylin but you made me your child's godmother and Damien the godfather… Shaylin don't you get it? You being pregnant is causing a war between good and evil!" now it's my fault, of course, shaking my head I didn't care it's too late now, "What was the baby?" Aphrodite looked at me and sighed, "Babies, not baby, you are having twins."

Back at home where I was left to my new information about myself and the baby… babies that rest in me, I felt like I was doomed, that I can't have a normal, or semi normal life. Sighing I put the clothes away in the dressers and hung some up, checking the time I saw that it was only three in the morning, great. As I finished up I turned around and saw Damien in my room, I was surprised but didn't make any motion to do anything. Late reaction much? Pressing my lips together I sat on my bed and looked at him, "I'm sorry for what I said in the mall Damien… I guess it's just the hormones and trying to process that I'm pregnant and going to be a mom." I knew that was no excuse but Damien came over with a smile and sat next to me and hugged me, "It's okay Shaylin, I understand. It's a lot to take in, being a Vampyre, being pregnant, expecting a baby… Babies… It's a lot to process and handle."

"Damien, why is Aphrodite jealous of me?" I asked while pulling away from his embrace. Damien sighed and shook his head, "I don't know really Shaylin, that's something to ask her." He said shrugging his shoulders. I did ask she never told me why. The silence between the both of us was horrible, just as I was about to say something I felt a kick from one of the babies. I gasped and put a hand on my stomach with a groan right away Damien panicked and stood up, "What? What is it?" He asked franticly. I laughed, I actually laughed and put my hand out shaking my head, "One of the babies kicked." I said as I looked up at him.

"Want to feel?" the smile on his face made me smile back, "Sure!" He said. Taking his hand, I put it where the baby had kicked and waited, we waited for about five minutes when the baby finally kicked again but it was both this time which made me grimace, "Ouch! They're strong." I giggled my whole feelings about the babies changed, I love them, I want them safe… I don't want to die knowing I've never seen my babies and for them to get in the hands of their father, that man that raped me, I don't want that.

"You're going to be a great mom." Damien spoke.


	14. Authors Note 3

**I want to thank those that have been leaving me reviews on my story it means a lot to me. I am trying to make it longer for those who ask for it, it is a working progress for me but I am making it work.**


	15. Chapter 15: Please, please forgive me

*Jason's POV*

 _Twins, that woman is having twins?! My twins?! Father will be ever so pleased to hear this._ were the first thoughts that came out of Jason that morning, twins from the White Bull has never happened before and this girl is carrying twins, twice the pain and double the fun. Soon his negative and evil thoughts started to diminish as the feelings flooded back to him, he is the son of the White Bull! Good emotions are not allowed with them but slowly Jason started to worry and love Shaylin.

These feelings must not be known to his father or else Jason would be tried as a traitor, much to his confusion, Jason wanted to warn Shaylin but he knew better than to mess up the plan of war. He heard once long ago about the goddess Nyx, how she granted free will for all creatures alike, so does that mean Jason also has free will? That he can go about a path that pleases him?

 _"_ _Just because you are born from evil does not mean you have to be evil Jason."_ A soft sing-song voice was heard within the walls of his condo. Alerted Jason looked around to see who was in his domain, as he turned back to the window he saw a woman, standing there in a beautiful sea blue green robe, her honey color hair was cascading down the right side of her shoulders, and her eyes… It was like looking at a reflection of his own eyes, he frowned ever so slightly and lifted his chin, "Who are you?" He demanded.

The woman smiled and laughed softly, _"You know who I am Jason, you know in what ways I mean to you. I have been watching over you for thousands of years and my how you've grown!"_ the woman said. Jason looked at her and began to think, she shows motherly love, compassion, care, and worry over him, for once his heart stopped for a moment as he stared at her, "Mother?" Jason asked with a slight narrow of his eyes, he always wanted to know his mother, always wanted to apologize for bringing her death when he was born but never had the chance.

When Jason was a young boy he was soft and caring to everyone, the White Bull hated that and made Jason become the man he is now, locking away all the good inside of him, "Mother I am… so sorry for bringing your death when I was born, I did not mean to kill you!" He apologized as his eyes became wet with tears, never once has he cried for anything only when he was born. His mother walked over to him and gently caressed his face with a kind hearted smile, _"My son, you do not need to apologize for it, I was weak and dying while pregnant. When you were born I felt nothing but pure and utter joy, hearing you cry and wail, watching you kick your legs and move your arms. I was the happiest person on the planet when you were born."_

"Did you love me even knowing how I was created?" Jason asked while holding his mother's hand to his face, he didn't want her to let go, didn't want this moment between them to end but he knew all good things must come to an end.

*Shaylin's POV*

The annoying beeping sound that came from my stupid alarm clock woke me up the next day, oh how I hated that clock. Rubbing my face, I sat up and looked around, that's when I jumped out of my skin and my eyes widen as I saw him standing in the corner looking at the baby clothes I had bought for the twins, I refuse to know the genders so I got gender neutral colors, "You thought you could hide for long Shaylin?" He spoke as he looked my way, I wanted to scream, I wanted to see if my weird new powers would come back and help me defend myself but I was strangely calm now.

"What do you want from me? Why did you do this to me? I did nothing to you." I said while watching his every move from the corner to the side of my bed to sitting down and looking at me, "I don't know why I did it Shaylin, I can say I am sorry that I have caused… This." He said, his colors showed that he was telling the truth, they were white and pure in color. Though my powers said I can trust him my emotions said not to because of what he has done to me throughout the first month.

"What can I do to make this right?" I saw the desperation in his eyes and heard it in his voice, I couldn't speak, I couldn't say one word. How can he make a wrong a right? How can he do anything right? He is the White Bulls son! Just because of my gifts that means I trust him? That I should trust him?! The double kicks from the twins made me think I should trust him, "I… I can't trust you, I'm sorry." I said standing up but he was at me in a second holding my wrist in his hands, "Shaylin please, I beg for forgiveness! I did not want this life!" his eyes… those heartbreaking breath taking amber eyes sucked me in, made me believe in his words.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Nicole shouted, her shout caused the whole depot to come and see what has her so angry. The man let go and stepped away. Nicole came to my side to see if I was injured, "Are you hurt? Is that the man who raped you?" Watching Darius and Stark take the man down and bind him with some rope and stood him up, Stark holding his hair in a firm grip and Darius holding his arms back. The man looked at me and just looked ready to break down for his mistakes, the world spun as we looked at each other.

"Shaylin, is that him?" Nicole asked again after seeing I had no injuries, I averted my gaze and looked up to Nicole and nodded, "Yes that's him…" I said breathlessly. Nicole looked at the man and went over to him, leaving me by myself, "What's your name?" She asked in a firm tone, he didn't answer her instead he looked at me like I wanted to know, "No don't look at her, you don't get to look at her. What is your name?" She asked again.

"Jason." He looked over at her, he looked tired, drained… Hurt. Much like how I felt, "Shaylin." The new voice came behind me making me jump and look and see Heather, "Mama…" she took my hand and took me from the room, in the hallway they took Jason out, I saw Nicole follow them and it broke my heart, "Nicole!" she turned and I saw those red eyes of hers, it was like I was smacked with a brick wall, she went back and followed the men to who knows where.

"Come on Shaylin, let's go somewhere a bit peaceful." Heather said softly while trying to take me to another place but I was stuck there in my spot. Watching them until they were no longer there, for once I was conflicted by what I wanted and who I wanted to save, myself or Jason. I turned around to look at Heather and went back into my room and laid in bed, gently rubbing my side to calm the rowdy babies.

I was alone for what had to be ten minutes before Stevie Rae came in and laid next to me and held me, like a friend would for another friend, and I cried into her chest, she just gently rubbed my back as I cried my confusion out. When I was done I sat up and so did see, she looked at me, waiting patiently for me to talk, she grabbed a Kleenex for me and handed it to me, I smiled a bit and blew my nose, "Thanks…" I said softly to which she nodded and took my hand, "He wants me to forgive him…" I looked up at her, "That he didn't want this path and his auras show the truth and the babies kicked at the same time and I want to trust him but… He did this to me! He raped me! I'm going to die because he did this to me!"

Stevie Rae frowned at me, "What does your heart say?" She asked softly. What does my heart say? I looked down to my now noticeable stomach and bit down on my lip.

 _My heart says to forgive him… My heart says even though he's done this to me that… I feel lucky to experience this… My heart says…_

"I love him…"


	16. Au Note 4

**Okay so people want to know how Jason found out about the babies and the twins and to how he found Shaylin. Little spoiler alert, Jason is connected to the twins because well, they are his. He felt it in his soul that he would be father to twins, also his mother told him (Just throwing that out there), he found Shaylin because his mother told him that as well. As for anything else my little readers I shall not reveal sorry ;) I want to thank those reading my story and leaving me some awesome feedback it really warms my heart to know you guys like my story.**


	17. Chapter 17: Candles

*Jason's POV*

Chained up to the wall with a semi-circle in white dust with the five candles lit is a sight Jason thought he would never see. He could break free if he wished but he stayed where he was, on his knees staring at the dirt and listening to the gossip of his capture. His body grew relaxed and he slowly closed his eyes letting his mind drift off to sleep and was glad that he was able to sleep for once.

 _Jason laid in a field of green grass filled with white, yellow, blue, and purple flowers, a river streaming in the horizon just as the sun began to set. It was a peaceful sight for him to see, the laughter of children filled his ears he turned and saw two four year olds running and playing together, one boy and one girl, the girl looked like him, black curly hair and amber eyes with a hint of brown and olive skin tone with a striking birth mark of a small crescent and bull print._

 _The boy had soft light brown hair and brown eyes, brown like the skin of a young deer, light olive skin tone and a crescent moon on his hand. He smiled happily and watched as they tackled him down to the ground, he laughed and held them both, "Oh my little fighters! What are you two doing?" He asked while looking at them both. They had laughed at him and smiled, "We saw mommy coming! We had to hide!" a soft smirk came on his lips, "What did you two do this time?"_

 _"_ _We ate the cookie batter!" The boy said and scurried away to go play with his sister. He sat up and watched them then looked over and saw her, his beautiful queen, the woman he would give his life for, "My Queen." He took her hand and helped her sit down next to him, she had a smile on her lips as she watched the two children play in careless bliss._

 _He loved this moment, he didn't want it to end._

"Wake up!" A kick to his foot made him wake up and looking to see her, standing there, swollen figure and all, was watching him. She had frown and knelt down and reached wiping away a tear that dared to escape his eyes. He enjoyed her touch, he exhaled softly and looked at her, "Why did you come?" She asked him he bit on his lip and sighed, "Jason… Why did you come?" She asked again.

He looked at her and leaned his head back on the wall, "I wanted to see you… Wanted to ask for forgiveness for what I have done, I know you must hate me and hate for has become of you and your faith." Jason told her. For a moment Shaylin was quiet, she sat down carefully with a grunt and sighed, "I don't hate you Jason. Not really… I can't forgive you for you raping me but I can forgive you for a path you didn't want. I know you're telling the truth and as for my faith in becoming pregnant… At first I loathed it, I clawed at my stomach trying to kill the baby… Babies but when one first kicked I fell in love, I love them Jason." She smiled, Jason looked at her.

 _Just like my mother_ He had thought to himself. He sighed and shook his head, "Shaylin you are going to die if you continue on with this pregnancy." He looked at her, trying to get her to see it but she shook her head with a soft smile, "I don't care, I just want the babies to be safe and healthy." She took his hand, "I want you to be in their life. By right you are their father. If I die and you are not there to care for them then Jason on my word, I will make sure you remember my face to be the last thing you see."

He knew she was speaking the truth. Does she know he loves her? He frowned but nodded. Moments of silence goes by between the two, Jason looked at her and saw she had her hands on her stomach rubbing gently with a painful look on his face, "What's wrong?" He asked, he heard his concern in his voice. She looked up at him and shook her head, "Just the babies kicking and being active. Seem to do that more when I'm around you." She said. Nodding lightly, Jason moved closer to her and sat on his knees, "May I?"

Looking up, Shaylin smiled and nodded lightly, "Sure." She said while taking his hand and placing it on her stomach, "Just gotta wait for a moment or two." She said and so they waited and waited and waited until he finally felt the kicks from the babies. He huffed and smiled, "Wow… they're strong." He said while looking up at her. Smiling more, Shaylin nodded, "Yeah they are." She said in agreement.

They looked at each other. The atmosphere between the two changed from hate and sorrow to compassion and worry. Unable to contain himself he cupped her face and kissed her passionately to which she responded back holding his hands to her face like she didn't want him to let go of her nor did he wish to let go. The kiss broke into one that lead them breathless and thrilled and both with a smile on their faces.

Soon Jason's smile faded away to a funny metallic like smell around them, "Lift your shirt." He said. Taken aback, Shaylin looked at him, "Why?" Sighing Jason pulled her shirt up and saw the red blotches and bruises on her stomach, fear and sorrow radiated off him he leaned back with a hand on his mouth. One child by the White Bull or the offspring of the White Bull is painful enough but not to show marks but two… The pain would be shown. The red blotches of broken bones or vessels because of the babies are to cause this and he knew it.

"Does anyone know?" He asked while looking at her. She shook her head as a no, he sighed shaking his head, "There is going to be a war once you are close to the birthing of the twins. It will be violent and bloody, I want you to stay with your friends and away from me." It pained him to say that, pained him to tell her to stay away from him but he wanted her to stay safe, "I will send one of my greatest healers to you so you may live, but promise me Shaylin that you are to stay away from me and won't find me during the war!"

Tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she had nodded and stood up as did he. She went to leave his cell but not before giving him one last passionate kiss to which he responded back, "Do not come down here again." He whispered while touching her hair and moving a hand down to her stomach, "Promise me." He begged. Shaylin shook her head, "I can't… Jason I love you." Those three words made his heart clench and soar. Smiling he stroked her cheek gently, "And I love you. Mark my word Shaylin I will always love you."

*Shaylin's POV*

The walk to the bus to head to school felt so long. My thoughts on my emotions about Jason were confusing, I love him I really do but I also love Nicole. Stopping by Zoey's room I opened her curtain up and saw she was packing a bag for today, I cleared my throat so she wouldn't get scared at my sudden presence. She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Shaylin. Need something?" surely she can help me with my confusing feelings she did have a lot of boyfriends at once at one point.

Seeing my discomfort or the tears spilling from my face, she frowned and came over to me to take my hands and sit down on the bed, "Shaylin, what's wrong?" She asked. How can I tell Zoey, one of the High Priestess and the Queen that I am in love with the White Bulls son? She waited patiently for me to say what was on my mind, "How do you know who you love the most?" I asked while looking at her to which she frowned in confusion, "At first it was hard but I knew Stark and I were lovers because he faced his fears and saved me from my own death. Why?"

Chewing my lip, I thought on telling her the truth about why I asked a question such as that. After moments of silence she understood the reason to my question, "You're in love with Jason… Aren't you?" She didn't sound upset didn't sound sad. She sounded concern and worried, "Shaylin, I don't think he will love you the same as you love him." She told me in a serious tone, "But Aurox loved you!" I protested in anger, "And you loved him I saw it. I see that Jason loves me because of his aura!" seeing that I was angry, Zoey took a breath and sighed it out, "Aurox was Heath, my old lover and yes I did love him but I do not think that Jason loves you, auras can change you know this Shaylin."

Anger came over me. I stood up and looked at her, "He does love me! Loving someone does not change anything." I told her, "I love him and he loves me." She nodded lightly, "And Nicole?" She asked, I stopped and chewed my lip, "I don't think I love her anymore… I don't think we should be together; her aura is changing back to when she was on the bad side from when she was with Dallas." That surely caught her attention. She frowned and shook her head, "Alright we need to inform Stevie Rae and the High Council about Nicole."

"And what about Jason?" the question surely took her by surprise, "Well… it'll have to be a vote from the Council and the other students. Either death or he is let free much like Rephaim." She said calmly. Rephaim killed Dragon's wife Anastasia and everyone forgave Rephaim with time, why can't they do the same with Jason?

I sat alone in art class, the other classmates whispered and murmured about my shocking pregnancy. I focused on painting on my canvas, watching my paintings come to life. It was like I was in a trance whenever I picked up a paintbrush and painted on a canvas, when I was done I felt horrified, the scream that bubbled in my throat escaped, everyone looked at me like I lost my mind. The painting before me was a war zone, my friends fighting, Jason was lying on the ground around a pool of blood. I scanned to look for myself and saw that I was corned by the White Bull in his true form, his horns had blood from killing Jason.

I quickly shook my head and left the classroom and into Nyx's temple, the tears blurred my eyes as I reached the temple. Holding one of the pews I sat down and started crying, letting all of my emotions escape me, letting everything go. _Why? Why does he need to die?_

 _"_ _For three to live one must die."_ A voice spoke causing me to look up and seeing Nyx there, "No please… Not him, Nyx please I love him!" smiling ever so gently she sat next to me and touched my face, _"He dies for you because he loves you. People often do crazy things, when they are in love. Right my love?"_ I chewed my lip and looked at her, "Will… Will he come back?" the look on her face gives me the answer that I dreaded, _"I am sorry Shaylin."_ She told me while taking my hand, _"His faith is already written."_

Now left alone, I looked at the candle holders and watched them for a long moment before getting up and grabbing a silver and amber looking candle and lit it, "With this candle I light, please make sure that Jason stays and fights." The candle flickered for a moment before burning with the rest, setting it by Nyx's feet I turned and walked out of the temple right as I was struck with the most agonizing pain I have ever felt in my life.


	18. AU Note 5

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the review, I have been busy that is why I haven't updated my story. I am working for this chapter to be very long and leave it at another cliffhanger in hopes to get everyone on the edge of their seats. I do have a request for you though. I need a list of boy and girl names, unique ones because I love unique names. I am not giving the gender of what the twins will be but I do need a list of names. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19: Open wounds and Broken heart

*Jason's POV*

Deep in the cave still chained up, Jason felt the sudden pain from Shaylin, he cried out and leaned forward trying to catch his breath as he waited for the pain to subside. He knew that a pain like that was not good, he knew that things will happen faster than anyone is to expect, balling his hands up he broke free of the chains that held him to the wall. He was worried and scared about his queen.

Racing out of the depot, Jason made his way out and began to look around but she was still very well cloaked for him to find without the aid of his mother. Frustrated, Jason let out a growl, "Mother, I can very well use your help now." He spoke to the air and earth around him, soon she materialized in front of him, "Where is she? She's in pain I must find her!" He said in desperation. The mother merely pointed to the direction of where she is and vanished.

Sparing no second thought, Jason ran to the direction of where Shaylin could possibly be. He sensed that he was getting close to his queen, as he grew closer to her he stopped and seen her passed out on the floor around her own pool of blood, "Shaylin!" He shouted out and ran to her, immediately he checked her for injuries to which he had found one, a deep black gash across her chest, not deep to kill, but deep enough to weaken and loose blood.

He knew this was not something from normal causes, not something that would be counted for an accident. This was on purpose, this was the work of his father and his Darklings, looking around he spotted the Red Priestess he was desperate and at this point he did not care of he was to be blamed for this, his love was hurt, "HELP!" He shouted out to them.

*Stevie Rae's POV*

Rephaim and Stevie Rae were walking around to go and find Shaylin, one of the classmates from Shaylin's art class told her that she had ran off in fear and wasn't found since then. Stevie Rae was worried because she was pregnant with twins and didn't know when she would be due, "Shaylin?! Shaylin where are you?!" She shouted out while looking around.

This was harder than trying to find a goat in a horse pen, "Oh where can she be?" She sighed out while glancing back at Rephaim, "Can you find her?" She asked knowing that now Rephaim can change form when he so pleases, Rephaim nodded once and became the raven he was familiar as and took flight to go and find her. She took a center breath and was about to call to her affinity to help find Shaylin when she heard a shout for help.

Turning her head, she saw Jason and Shaylin. Panic and worry flooded her as she ran to them, "What happened?" She asked, he saw a flash of surprise that she didn't blame him quickly he shook his head, "I felt her in pain and came to see her like this." He said, she sensed that he was telling the truth. She nodded and centered her breathing, "Earth come to me, help stop the wound and take Shaylin, Jason, and I back to the depot and please inform the others as to what has happened."

In the depot where Shaylin laid in her bed, recovering from her wounds with the help of a female that Jason knew. Stevie Rae didn't lock him back in the cell, she trusted him and knew she had to tell the others that she did. Sitting in Shaylin's room on the little metal chair watching her breathe easily she listened to Jason and his female friend discuss about the intensity of her wounds, if she wasn't found in time she and the babies would had died.

"Thank you Daphne." Jason had said to the female as he came inside and sat down on the other side of the bed. For once Stevie Rae looked at him and saw how much he loved and cared for Shaylin, taking a breath she sighed it out and looked at Shaylin, "The others want you dead." She spoke throughout the long silence. Jason looked at her and nodded, "I am well aware young priestess." He spoke softly while looking back to Shaylin, "At this moment it's kill or be killed. I rather be killed than kill, I'm tired of killing lives that were innocent, tired of being haunted by the heinous acts I have committed." The tiresome look on his face proved his truth.

"I was molded to become this, molded to become evil by my father. I grew up kid and soft hearted, believe that innocent people were not meant to be killed nor raped." Stevie Rae listened to him and nodded for him to continue his story, "My father was furious because I reminded him of my mother, who I killed when I was born, it was my first kill… one that I didn't want to cause but she told me that it was blood loss that was the reason that death took her from me. Ever since I showed kindness to a woman who no longer loved my father he molded me into believing that there is only evil and death in the world." His story was so sad, the emotions that whirled through him were very noticeable, his eyes glistened with tears that he did not dare to hold back.

"Do you love her?" Stevie Rae heard herself ask before she had a chance to stop herself. Jason looked at her with a frown, wondering why that question would be asked, sighing Stevie Rae went over to him, "Do you really love her?" She rephrased the question. Jason nodded lightly while looking back to Shaylin, "Yes I do, I do love her. I want her to be my queen, to be my goddess… My wife." Taken by surprise, Stevie Rae looked at the two of them and sighed deeply. She knew what true love was, knew that a person would do anything crazy to make sure that the person they love and care for is safe, she knew it all too well between herself and Rephaim.

*Shaylin's POV*

Waking up to the numbing pain and feeling hungry and thirsty at the same time was like waking up from the flu. Groaning, I sat up and put a hand on my stomach feeling them kick and squirm about which made me all irritable. The smell of pasta and meatballs with a cup or cherry coke made me look and see a bed tray with the dish and cup and a note, I took the note and rubbed under my stomach while reading it.

 **Got you something to eat, I had to go and feed before I were to do something that might upset your friends, I'll be back soon.**

 **-Jason**

I smiled and started eating so that way I had enough energy to get up and move around because being in bed was something I didn't want. Once I was done with my meal I set the tray aside and got out of bed to stretch my legs and to look at my wound, the bandage around my chest, I remembered what happened. Lightly touching my wound I brought my hand back as it began to hurt.

I decided to leave my room and go and find my friends in hopes to just sit and talk and to relax. I went to the lunch/meeting area where we are go to hangout but I didn't see anyone there, frowning I left the depot, now climbing up the steep hills seems to be a big challenge for me with the babies. Taking a moment, I took a deep breath and made the only last step out, it was dark which is strange because when I was hurt it was just becoming morning but now it's dark. Was I asleep for a long time? Only hearing cars zooming by, ambulances, fire trucks, police cars, and other vehicles going by.

Taking my phone out I saw that I had some text messages from Zoey, Stevie Rae, and Nicole. Mainly from Stevie Rae, I frowned and opened the messages to see what they were texting me.

Stevie Rae: **_Hey, text me when you're awake okay?_**

 ****Stevie Rae: ** _Shaylin, please text me back it's important._**

As I continued reading them I saw one last one.

Stevie Rae: **_Shaylin, come quick! It's Nicole and Jason, they are getting into a fight about you! We are behind the depot, come quick please!_**

 ****I sensed the urgency in her text. I quickly made my way behind the depot, as fast as I could with my now big figure. As I grew closer I heard the clashing and shouting of Jason and Nicole fighting, I got closer and saw them, saw their auras clashing as one, saw my friends trying to stop the fight but they were too strong.

"Stop!" I screamed with my hand out, I thought fast and stopped right in the middle of them, "Water please come and pin both Jason and Nicole down!" I commanded and watched as Nicole was pinned to a tree and Jason to a wall. I felt a little pain in my stomach when I commanded my affinity for aid but I ignored it, "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" I shouted looking at them both, "Nicole? What the hell!" I yelled just wanting answers as to what has gotten into them. I didn't dare look to Jason, afraid that I might take his side but I knew better.

"Me? Look who's talking! You are in love with Jason! Did he make you love you? Did you have to do something for him to force you to love him?! I thought we were a couple again Shaylin!" my heart dropped to my stomach hearing her say that. I felt all eyes on me as this conflict goes on, "No Nicole, he didn't force me to do anything, didn't force me to love him." She watched me and felt like I betrayed her, "So you cheated on me? With a murdering rapist? He who did this to you! You're going to die because of this!"

"If I die then it's my choice Nicole! Now who started this stupid fight?!" I asked changing the subject quickly because I wanted no more on it. Finally, I looked to Jason and saw that he looked worried, I saw that everyone but Nicole looked worried, staring at me like I was a crazy woman, I hated that, hated being stared at, "What?" I snapped. Stevie Rae came over to me and took my arm gently, "Shaylin… You're bleeding." Bleeding? Of course I probably reopened my wound from being stressed out, "I'll be fi…" I stopped mid-sentence and placed my hand under my stomach as the pain grew more intense.

Hunching over, my affinity disappeared, letting Nicole and Jason go, Stevie Rae looked at me, "Shaylin? Shaylin what's going on?" She asked trying to get me to talk. Was this a contraction? Is this what it's supposed to feel like? I shook her head and let out a painful cry and almost fell to the ground if Jason didn't pick me up in time. The pain kept coming each time it grew more, "Jason what's going on?" Stevie Rae asked.

"She might be in labor, which is not good. Father told me that once she starts her labor that the war will start." Jason spoke. The silence that carried on was agonizing, "War? I'm sorry we just came from a war with Neferet." Shaunee had said coming over and secretly used her affinity to help with the pain, I felt everyone do the same, the pain subsided for now but it was still there. Jason nodded, "Yes I know."

"How bad will this war be?" Stevie Rae asked calmly as possible, "Lives will be lost, innocent humans and none humans alike." Jason answered while walking with me in his arms. Everyone followed after him, "And what will happen to Shaylin?" Damien asked with worry. The silence that filled all of us which made them all worry and cast glances at one another, finally I moved and put my feet down with Jason's help, "I would either live or die."


	20. AU Note 6

**I want to thank those that have been leaving me reviews on my story it means a lot to me. I am trying to make it longer for those who ask for it, it is a working progress for me but I am making it work.**


	21. AU Note 7

**I am working on this next chapter guys. Thank you for the feed back but I have been busy with babysitting and other things. This chapter will be based off of Jason so far, get to know him really and then change into Shaylin.**


	22. Chapter 22: It's time

_I would either live or die._ The words echoed in his mind, watching his beloved queen sleep. Live or die, this is what it comes to; Shaylin either lives or dies in childbirth this realization upset Jason that he was to blame for this and he knew that death would take his beloved queen from him. Thankful he was to be left alone with her and his conflicting thoughts, he took her hand and watched her with a soft smile then placed a hand on her stomach to feel the twins kick in unison, that made him smile, "My three reasons to be happy…"

 _Daphne would not be able to save nor heal Shaylin, the aid of either his father or the Black Bull is my only option._ The Black Bull… His uncle, the one who once saved him from his path of death and rape, he betrayed him by killing his uncles former love back when he was just a young man, _would he take my forgiveness if I am to ask for his aid?_ He knew the only way to find out is to ask for it, to contact him. He sat and pondered this idea and wondered how he would contact him, standing up and turning to the curtain door her sweet voice stopped him.

"Jason? Where are you going?" Hand out to draw the curtain aside he looked over to her and smiled softly, "I am going to contact my uncle and see if he can aid us during battle, see if I can use his healing abilities for you." He answered the question, "Please do get some rest my dear. You will need it." Smiling softly, he left her room so she can rest a bit more peacefully than before. He knew he had to tell Stevie Rae and Zoey of his idea in hopes to keep Shaylin alive, he knew that they were all about hope and willing to try something so drastic.

He made his way to the High Council meeting area and stopped, spotting everyone, minus Shaylin, there. They all looked at him with concern and curiosity.

"Yes Jason? How may we help you?" the Oklahoma twang rang in Stevie Rae's voice making him mentally hold back a laugh, "I think I have found a way to save Shaylin from childbirth if death is to take her." He spoke as he made his way over and stopped a few feet away from the table, "My uncle, the Black Bull, is capable of healing those who are very much wounded, maybe he can aid Shaylin so death does not become of her."

They all looked at each other now their concerned doubled which made him frown just a bit, "What?" He asked. At first no one spoke, it was a two-minute moment of silence that filled the room.

"When summoning the Black Bull… He needs something in return." Zoey had spoken first after seeing Stevie Rae's moment of hesitation, "It happened to Stevie Rae, that's how Kalona and the Raven Mockers came to be again." Damien had finished while grabbing Stevie Rae's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Frowning, Jason went to the table where they all sat, "I don't understand, why would he want something in return for helping those on the path of Nyx?" He asked them. Stevie Rae sighed and looked at Jason with a calming look.

"I accidentally summoned the White Bull to grant Stark's entrance to the Other World in order to save Zoey and then when we needed help from the Black Bull he made me swear an oath. So in order to do that Jason… You need to make an oath to your uncle in order for him to help you out." Confusion, Jason looked at them all. He knew this was something that his uncle would typically do, knew that this was something he may do in order to save his beloved queen. With the eyes of the High Council on him, Jason nodded once, "An Oath I shall make to my uncle is something I will do in order to save Shaylin's life."

Out of the depot and walking along to think of a type of oath Jason will make to his uncle. Never has Jason made an oath to anyone but his father and that was a bad oath, one that he regretted ever since making it; how can Jason right his wrong in the oath he made years ago?

 ** _One of the human wars back in 1776 the Chickamauga War. The United States against the Cherokee people were full of raids, campaigns, ambushes and minor injuries that some lead to death. Jason at the time was learning how to be the evil being his father made him to be, he was still but a young boy, learning how to harness his powers of the bull._**

 ** _"Father, why are we in this conflict? It has nothing to do with us or our people." He had told his father during that time. His father looked down at his son and narrowed his eyes, "They are Cherokee people Jason, strongest and most powerful magical humans in the land, they are connected to the earth in ways that we are not." He spoke while casting his gaze back to the war that was going on ahead of them, "Your mother was one." He added in a sneer and hateful tone._**

 ** _His mother? Jason frowned and left the area of his people and went walking along to clear his mind but knew his father was not far behind, "I want you to make an oath to me son." Stopping mid stride, Jason turned around and looked at him, "Oath father?" He repeated in confusion, why does he need to make an oath? Watching his father nod his head and come over to him, he grasped his forearm and stared at him._**

 ** _"An oath that you will not betray my loyalty." Swear an Oath of loyalty to his father? Why would his father want an oath such as that? He stood in silence for too long for his father to enjoy, "Jason!" He growled in frustration. Fright came over Jason too quickly, "Yes father, you have my oath in loyalty."_**

 ****Standing before a grand willow tree, Jason went up and climbed it, branch by branch until he was at the top, feet dangled below him and the dark twinkling sky above him. He was uneasy about this, the butterflies in his stomach grew with each passing second; taking a deep breath, Jason withdrew his dagger that was a gift to him from his father, the hilt was in ivory etched with the symbol of the bull with ruby eyes.

Bringing the blade to his wrist, he quickly made a cut deep enough to draw blood but not to kill. The wind whirled around him as he felt the power escape from him, "Blood of the son of the White Bull; I call forth to thee, call forth to the Bull that once tried to save my life so many years ago. I summon you to come to me Black Bull! So I have commanded so mote it be!" the air around him grew warm, the leaves on the branches began to shake in pleasant delight, the blood dripping down his fingers and onto the ground.

The warm air dispatched and turned cold once more and there he stood, human form once more, he watched him for a moment before taking a deep breath.

 _"You have called me forward, Jason NightWatch, in order to help an oath must be made."_ The words of his uncle said. Jason collected his thoughts and looked at him, "I swear my oath to thee, for there is lives that must be saved, ones that I have near and dear to my heart." After a long moment of silence between the two powerful men; Jason started to cry, "Please uncle, I have done many bad things in my life but you know that I wished none of it, please help me! Keep my queen safe!" He begged something that he has not done since he was a boy.

His uncle gave him a sympathetic look, _"Jason, this oath and what you wish me to do is no small task, something will have to equal the balance of this. I shall take your oath and mend your queen while she is ill but there is a price that must be paid."_ Crushed, Jason felt like he was at a loss, "What price might that be…?" he knew better than to ask, knew better than to dare wonder what it was. The look on his face says all that the price would not be too nice.

 _"If I save your Shaylin, you are not around her nor your children only when the moon is full and during the change of the season of the moon. (Red moon, blue moon, blood moon, etc.) With each time passing by you are granted more time with your family but you may not touch them before their sixteenth birthday where they make the transition to become a fledgling."_ The Black Bull looked at him with an even gaze, _"Is this a reasonable price Jason? I know you have suffered greatly but all things must come at a price."_

Jason dared challenged his compromise, "May I touch and hold during their birthdays and see them as well? I know the phases of the moon never go along with birthdays. Also Christmas, I want them to know I am around them." Fearing that his uncle will decline his offer, he actually nodded his head, _"I will allow this, to all three of your fear hearts."_ Heart filled with joy, Jason grinned like a child that was given the greatest gift ever, _"Now what is it that you will offer me as an oath?"_

Jason, looking at his uncle in the eyes, opened his mouth and gave his oath, "I will be by your side and the great Nyx's side for all eternity, I will turn my path on that of greatness and good, loyalty and love if I am not successful then my death will be placed in your hands for all to see." A daring oath, one that will mean to stay on his word, one that will mean he must be truthful.

Another moment of silence passes by the two men, finally the uncle nodded, _"Very well then Jason NightWatch, I shall take your oath. I have spoken so mote it be!"_ With a brilliant flash of light his uncle was gone.

"You dare think that because you pledged yourself to the path of good that you are out of my grasp boy?!" he knew that tone of anger, he knew his father found out about breaking his oath to him and anew to his uncle. He looked at him and braved himself, "I am no longer a puppet to your games father! You have done no good in this world, you created me out of hate and anger and power and I killed for you to do all but please you and it still was not enough! I have found my happiness with the woman and the children she carries. I love them and I will do anything to stop you from starting another war, even if it means my death and blood be on the battle floor then so be it, but you will not harm another living person while I am alive."

This seemed to have pleased his father, he knew that death would please him; especially that of a traitor, "Oh my poor boy. They have corrupted you." He grabbed him behind the neck and held tightly, "It's time to show you who are and who you remain loyal to."

*Shaylin's POV*

Waking up with another contraction isn't exactly how I wanted to wake up, they hurt a lot and I just want to curl into a ball and fall asleep to the pain but knew with the twins awake it would be near impossible. Everything felt different, the atmosphere, the air, the earth, everything felt different and that is usually a bad thing; hobbling out of bed I went to go and look for someone, anyone so I can tell them how I feel.

I rounded the corner of the High Council room and saw and heard them all whispering, I came in and they all stopped to look my way with a worried apologetic look. Heart racing a mile a minute I feared the worse, "What…?" they all, including Aphrodite, looked down or at their hands while my question lingers in the air, "What is going on that you stopped talking?!" I asked while rephrasing my question. Aphrodite stood up and came over to me then took my hands to sit down, "It's Jason… Rephaim and Darius went looking for him and he's gone, they couldn't find him but they found drops of blood by a tree, Rephaim confirmed it was Jason's."

I looked at her then the others, "What are you saying?" I asked. Stevie Rae sighed and looked at me, "We think he was either injured by someone or kidnapped by his father." Stevie Rae said calmly, she watched me carefully to make sure nothing happens to me. I tried to process this, process what they just said about Jason, kidnapped? Blood? His father took him…? All of this doesn't seem real, like I was still in a dream.

Standing up, I made my way to the curtain door, "Shaylin!" I heard Damien call out but I already left the room and out of the depot and to the bench that was made specially for us. Sitting down and staring at the sky, I felt the tears slowly escaped from my eyes as it finally hit me; Jason was gone, he either left or was kidnapped, I believe more in the kidnapping than him leaving. The sob escaped my mouth before I had a chance to stop it, the heart dropping to the pit of your stomach was truly painful it was like all the butterflies in my stomach just died.

"You're crying over someone who had no care for you? So pathetic Shaylin." Fanfuckingtastic, the one person I don't want to hear at the moment. Glaring over at her I stood up, "What do you want Nicole?" the smile and look in her eyes told me I wouldn't like it, she came over to me but I stepped back and put a hand out, "Stay where you are, I mean it!"

She laughed like I said or done something funny, "You wouldn't hurt me Shay, you don't have it to hurt people. Not like me, see I can hurt and kill because I no longer feel but you? You still feel." She brought the arm she had behind her in front of her and showed me a head she had beheaded, my scream escaped my mouth as the tears welled in my eyes. The head of my foster mother, in her hands eyes rolled back and mouth open in a scream with tear stains running down her face; looking up at Nicole I felt the rage and sorrow radiate all around me, "Why?! Why did you kill her?!"

She tossed the head to me which made me look down for a moment then back up to jump as her being right in front of me, "You all, deserve to die. Starting with your beloved Jason." She hissed, "I hope he suffers. I hope you suffer more than him, I hope he watches it all… I hope your children die." That took me by surprise. The rage and sorrow was replaced with pain and remorse, I suddenly felt wet between my legs as the wind began to grow colder, Nicole smirked knowingly and took me by the arm, "It's begun." Was all she said before the pain knocked me out.


	23. AU Note 8

**Hello hello everyone, I am making a big game changer in my story that I hope you all will like. I finally have a job and I work afternoon and may have work after my original work. I have thought of the twins names and the plot for Shaylin and Jason so please be patience with me because now being on the computer will be awhile, only mornings do I have time to be on the computer.**


	24. AU Note 9

**Hello everyone, I do not mean to take so much time on this fanfic story but a lot has come up. A major family emergency is going on with my friend and she and her mom are devastated as am I... I will try to get to the story as soon as I can. Now I have been reading the reviews and saw poor grammar, I'm sorry that you seemed bothered by my grammar but I am not a writing nerd, I use Word2016 and it doesn't always correct my writing and sometimes when I am just too tired to look through it I post it as it is. I like the criticism but please explain how it is bad. Thanks**


	25. AU Note 10

**Hello, my readers! I am super sorry for not updating my story, I have been very busy with work and school and well life basically! Yes, I am planning on continuing this story and yes I will be writing a book two to continue on with A Chance. I do appreciate the support from you guys it means so much to me! xoxoxo**


	26. Chapter 26: Reign

*Jason's POV*

Water drops and painful groans were heard as Jason began to wake up. Groaning himself and rubbing his face, he heard chains being rattled which caused him to frown, he looked and saw that he was chained up, again, sighing Jason stood up and yanked the chain but was shocked to find out that it didn't break like before.

"You can't escape Jason. Not this time." A voice spoke, Jason looked and seen one of his brothers there, "Ralph." He sneered with narrowed eyes which only caused his brother to smirk evilly, "That woman of yours is quite a beauty, you've picked very wisely to impregnate." Shaylin? What was she doing here? Did she follow him? No not possible because not even he knows where he is.

"If you so much as harm her…" He started.

"Relax I haven't done anything, she's in too much pain to toy with Jason. Her water broke and she is in deep grief." Ralph spoke with a wave of his hand. _Her water broke?_ Looking at his brother, Jason fought against the chains, "Raphael you have to let me see her! Please she is the mother of my children!" the look on his brothers' face, seeing his older brother beg before him to see this woman and be there for her last moments on life was off.

"You do care for this woman." His brother stated causing Jason to roll his eyes, "Yes Raphael I care for her, I love her and my children, please free me and I can show you the right path." The look on his brothers' face showed concern but slowly Raphael watched him and sighed just a bit before opening his eyes and looking at his older brother.

"Father will not have your head for this, Raphael when have I ever let you down? When have I not protected you during a time when you needed me the most? Now I ask you for the same in return. I found my mate, the woman I want to be with for all eternity, be with our children. You may find that woman as well if you wish it but only if you let me go. Please." Jason said looking at him with big begging amber eyes.

"Oh fine." Ralph said going to Jason and letting him go from his chains, "She is where father keeps his most prize and valuable things. Do be careful brother, who knows what father might do if he sees you." Jason grabbed his forearm and pressed their foreheads together, hand on the back of his head, "Thank you brother." He said softly before letting him go and went to find some weapons and to go and find his queen before she is to have the twins.

*Shaylin's POV*

Cold, that's how I felt, I felt cold as I laid on the hard ground thinking back to the head of my foster mother, the news of Jason being hurt, the lives that will soon be born if I do not do something to free myself from this place.

But I can't, the iron bars were stronger than I, even if I were not pregnant they are much stronger than I am. Sitting to stand up a grunt escaped my lips as another contraction rolled through, I am going to die here, I know it.

 _"You will not die Shaylin, not today and not ever."_ The voice made me jump spinning behind me and seeing the Black Bull and Nyx standing side by side, "Nyx… Black Bull." I breathed, _"Yes my child. Jason is well, his wounds have healed and he is coming to save you from this place. You must listen and listen to me well my dear. You must give your twins up, to someone who can keep them safe for sixteen years until it is there time to be marked."_

Let my twins go? Give them up? Absentmindedly my hand went to my stomach to protect what is mine and Jason's, "But… Why?" I asked brokenly. Nyx sighed sadly and came over to me and touched my shoulder and stomach, _"I have gifted you to be a mother it is the greatest gift of all but one that can be the most painful. You will fall into a deep sleep after birth, you name and hold your children but may never see them until they reach sixteen, Jason may see them on special events but that is all. This war will come to a halt due to a complication in child birth."_

Complication?! What complication?! Now taking my hands she looked at me just staying calm, _"Your daughter will become ill before her birthday but when she is marked she will be full of markings as will her brother, each mark meaning something incredible with themselves. Shaylin you must tell me who you pick to watch after your children!"_ I may never see them again… I am to sleep after I see, hold, and name them. How is this fair?

"I… I pick Damien and Aphrodite to watch my children." I said looking up to Nyx's purple galaxy eyes, _"So you have picked, so mote it be!"_

With that she was gone but the Black Bull stayed. Looking at him she broke down shaking her head, "How can she give me this gift to have children for me to only not see them grow?! HOW CAN SHE?!" I knew it was my pregnancy hormones but it was not right, I cannot see my own children grow. Can I from the OtherWorld?

 _"I am so sorry Lady Shaylin. Jason will be a wonderful father and Damien and Aphrodite will be wonderful watching your children."_ He said while placing his hands on my arms, _"Jason is coming for you now, try to be patient and not make so much noise when he comes."_ And he vanished. Everyone seems to be vanishing before my eyes, leaving me to my horrible thoughts and emotions. Did I really have no other option in this? Am I really left to sleep while my twins grow without their biological mother?

"Shaylin?!" a voice called out making me jump and turn to see a shadow come down the steps. I went to the bars and held to them, "Jason! Jason in here!" I called causing him to turn and run to my side, "Shaylin!" He breathed grabbing my hands, "Are you hurt? How are you feeling?" he asked checking to see if I am wounded which made me smile.

"Just a cut. I think I'm in labor, the twins keep fighting and wanting out." I said which made him look up at me, "Okay I need you to step back." I did what he wanted me to do and saw him practically rip the bar doors down. I stood there for a moment and looked at him, he came over to me just as a contraction rolled in.

He picked me up and I held on to him, "I got you, no one is gonna hurt you anymore." He whispered. No, no one will hurt me, I'll hurt myself.

*Stevie Rae's POV*

"We need to find Shaylin and Jason! I don't care if it may cause our own deaths, Shaylin is part of this group, we are a family. We protect our family! I want every part of the school, depot, and anywhere else searched!" Stevie Rae commanded with power laced in her voice causing everyone to look at her with fear but also determination to do what their Priestess says.

"There is going to be a war if and when Shaylin gives birth, one that may cause blood. I have asked for warriors from the Queen, they should be here very soon to help us win this. All will be trained to learn how to handle a weapon if their affinity dies out. Do not underestimate the White Bull, he is very cunning and very powerful, do not face him alone if he comes to you. This may the biggest battles we will ever fight. I hope we all come out of this alive." Zoey said with just as much power in her voice.

Rephaim and Stark stood by their Priestess side in a stiff and protective stance. The students nodded and went off to go and wait for the warriors, the earth around Stevie Rae was cold and scared, it sensed the battle waiting to happen, "Do you think we will win Stevie Rae?" She heard her best friend ask, both girls didn't dare look at each other afraid it might be their last time to see each other, "We must, Good always wins." This time she sensed Zoey look at her, felt her eyes on her.

"Rephaim, try to find any of your brothers', see if they are willing to help win this, persuade them if you must, we need all the help we can get." Stevie Rae said. Bowing before his Priestess Rephaim left the depot, "Zoey ask for your grandmothers help." Stevie Rae said while walking to the table holding the battle plan. Zoey rushed over to her, "My grandmother will die if she helps us! She is the only family I have left Stevie Rae!"

Stevie Rae looked at her, "And that is _my_ vampyre out there, pregnant and in the mouth of hell. If roles were reversed I would not hesitate to ask for help, all I ask is your grandmother give us a blessing and a prayer before we head to war and perhaps even some type of spell to keep Shaylin and her twins alive until we find her, if you do not do what I say then I will ask. You are going to be Queen, learn how to take demands and rules from those below you or I will become a Queen as well."

Taken by surprise, Zoey looked at her best friend, wondering what became of her but slowly she understood and nodded, "I shall go contact her then. Stark come with me." She said leaving Stevie Rae to her plans.

Hours she was spent by herself, contemplating on what to do and how to make sure everyone survived this war but she came up empty handed.

"Stevie Rae, we have a prisoner here, says Jason sent him to you." The voice of one of the red fledglings spoke breaking the silence that Stevie Rae was in. Turning around she saw a man, about the same height as Jason but with black shoulder length hair and turquoise eyes and tanner. Narrowing her eyes Stevie Rae faced him, "Who are you?" She asked with her arms crossed, "How do you know Jason?"

"My name is Raphael and Jason is my big brother, he told me to come find you and help you with battle plans since he and I are both fathers favorite sons. I want a new path as well; I am done killing for my father." He said which took Stevie Rae by surprise.

"You want to stop killing for your father but possibly kill for us… Raphael I cannot promise your safety but I can promise you the right path." Stevie Rae said with a kind smile making Raphael nod his head and ask, "Where do you want me to be?"

For once Stevie Rae thought about this for a moment before letting a sigh out, "Go to Stark and see if he needs help getting ready for this fight." She spoke making him nod and leave the room to which she was thankful for so she can get her mind straight on finding a way to find Shaylin and Jason.

*Shaylin's POV*

It seemed like hours before we got close to the depot and with each passing hour my contractions got stronger. Jason was humming a song in his native tongue, listening closely I recognized some of the words, it was Cherokee tongue, like Zoey. Feeling one of the twins push down to get ready I let out a cry and hunched over in his arms, "Shay! Please hold on darling! We are almost there!" Jason spoke as he sat me down in a laying position I tried to be strong, tried to hold it in but it was like an explosion waiting to happen.

"I can't, Jason I can't it hurts too much, I need to push." I said while looking up at him, he looked at me and looked scared of many things, one of them was losing me. Kneeling to me he stroked my face gently and held back the tears, "Please Jason… Go get them. Find Stevie Rae."

He was already shaking his head by this time swearing he wouldn't leave me again. Leaning back with my hands on the ground I just focused on my breathing as the contractions rolled in, "Can't you use your earth affinity to send a message to her?" Jason asked for once I looked at him like he was a genius I would slap myself in the forehead if it wasn't for the fact that another contraction rolled in making me cry out in pain.

For once, Jason left me to go get some water. Closing my eyes, I focused on my affinity, "Earth, please come to me…" I spoke in a shaky voice, a warm feeling came to me making me exhale in relief, "Send a message to Stevie Rae, show here where Jason and I are, show her that the twins are coming. Tell her that the war will start I need her here now! Everyone now!" the warm feeling that entered my body left me all together, I watched the tendril of green shoot from the ground to the area of the depot.

Another contraction. I cried out in pain, remembered my friends, my foster mom, how happy I was when I became a vampyre and even happier when I found out I was fully fledged to finding out I was pregnant, with twins, that Jason changed his path and loved me and I loved him. I wish I had more time, wish I could see the twins, wish I was there to hold them but I knew that I couldn't. It pained me to think about it, shutting my eyes I let out a breath and focused on my breathing and the pain.

"Shay." Opening my eyes, I looked and saw Jason back with some water, I smiled and took a drink when he handed it to me, "Thank you Jason." I whispered he picked me up in his arms causing me to grimace in pain, "I have a place where you will be safe." He said softly as he began his walk to the spot where I would be safe. I watched him carefully, like this was the first time looking at him, memorizing every little detail of his face so I may have it safe in my head, remember forever.

Jason laid me down on the bed and covered me up trying to get me comfortable, I give him credit to trying so hard to make sure my last hours were those filled with comfort. A sudden pain in my heart made me cry out and clutch my chest, at that moment I knew the war was going to start, knew that it was all going to begin and there was nothing we can do but wait until Stevie Rae and the others came with the backup we need.


	27. Chapter 27: Pulse

*Stevie Rae's POV*

Watching the Vampyres and fledglings prepare for the fight ahead of us. Stevie Rae stood on the top in a funk protective gear that she hated but was ordered by Zoey Redbird to wear these things to keep them safe from any damage. Leaning over the railing, Stevie Rae felt a jolt of power mixed in with a message, she listened closely to it and gasped.

"Listen up! Shaylin is now in labor! We must find her and bring her back so she is safe! The war will start very soon!" She announced everyone looked at Stevie Rae, not dare questioning how she would know such a thing. Turning, Stevie looked at her mate with a worried expression; all Rephaim could do was nod his head in understanding, "We will find her Stevie Rae, don't worry." He said gently which only made Stevie Rae nod her head.

"She's out there, in pain and dying with Jason and she is in labor, we need to find her Rephaim before she dies." Stevie Rae said softly. By that time Rephaim was already nodding his head, "We will find her." He had said again. Sighing, Stevie Rae looked to the others and saw that they were all getting ready and preparing. Forcing herself to be strong, Stevie Rae went to go and find Zoey hoping to find her in her room with Stark but she wasn't in there, frowning she went to the meeting room area and saw that she and the other members of the High Council were there talking and discussing, "What is going on?"

All heads snapped in the room looked at her and stopped talking, "Stevie Rae…" Zoey stood up and went to her, "What were you guys talking about?!" She demanded once and only once making Zoey stop in her tracks. Duantia, exhaled and stood up his long black hair tied back in a ponytail, "Stevie Rae, it has come to my understanding and my utmost conclusion that this war will lead to the deaths of many innocent people including those of your own race. Are you willing to risk all of that for one vampyre and the man who caused all of this?"

"Duantia, it is not wise to say those things to Stevie Rae." Damien had warned while standing up but Stevie Rae had a hand out to stop him from going on anymore, "Yes I am. She is not just any vampyre; she is my friend and gifted with True Sight, an ability that has not been known for thousands of years. She is also pregnant with twins, something that has not happened ever, she has been chosen for this for an unknown reason by Nyx herself. If you question this reasoning, then you question Nyx and her path for Shaylin."

Duantia stopped and looked at Stevie Rae he noted the power in her voice and posture, "Stevie Rae I am going to forbid you from doing this, I am also taking the High Priestess status from you, if anyone dares defy my order then you all will be sent away. If they reject the change then I am truly sorry it will happen." He had no remorse in his voice which truly made Stevie Rae upset, "Earth, come to me." She whispered as soon as she was filled with her affinity, "Trap him in a cage," she commanded, watching as the earth came towards Duantia and trapped him in the cage, "Now you listen and listen well Duantia, you may take my title away but you will not and cannot send away _my_ fledglings out if they obey my order, if they reject the change then it will be on your hands, if that were to happen then I hope you feel the guilt building in your heart as you sent them to their death for listening to their Priestess." Everyone in the room had stopped and watched.

Stevie Rae walked to the cage and gave him the look that sent grown men to their knees, "I will go and find Shaylin, bring her home, and make sure that both she and her children are alive and well kept. I will talk to the Queen about this if were not aware she is back in the mix of our society." Duantia looked at Stevie Rae like this struck a nerve.

"Also, one of mine killed Shaylin's foster mother, it became our fight when she turned against us." Letting him go she stepped back and exhaled, "Now as I said, I am doing this with _my_ fledglings." She looked to her friends and nodded, "She is in labor, the war will start soon. Everyone go and ready themselves." She said turning her back and readying herself.

From that moment on people knew better than to get in Stevie Rae's way in protecting her fledglings and vampyres, even Zoey knew better, she saw the power radiating off her best friend and saw that she meant her words, she saw it all.

*Shaylin's POV*

"Breathe, in deeply and out slowly." Jason had said for the eightieth time since he took me to this little shed like cabin but I couldn't. Laying on my side with the tears falling, I was in too much pain to remember how to breathe, between the contractions and the twins kicking up in my ribs, and the cut on my chest that was threatening to reopen I was in too much pain to remember how to breathe.

Sensing Jason's emotions was another thing keeping me from breathing correctly, slowly I got up from the bed and decided to walk around to ease some pain, with his eyes trained on me, watching me to make sure that I don't fall or need any aid. I tried to remember what my mother Heather had told me when this pain happens.

A nice warm bath… But we don't have any, stopping, I turned to Jason and thought, "Take me to that river." He was taken by surprise at my sudden request, "Shaylin… I think we should stay here, where Stevie Rae can find us and where it's a bit safer." He told me as calmly as he could so I wouldn't bite his head off. I'll give him credit, he did try hard. I shook my head and cried at another contraction, using the wall for support with a hand under my stomach.

Jason stayed where he was for a moment before getting up and coming over to rub my back, his hand felt hot and it felt good. Groaning I closed my eyes and did the breathing he wanted me to do, "It'll be over soon. You'll see." His soft voice spoke, calming me down a bit more than before, nodding lightly I let out a soft breath, "Yeah…"

Jason rocked my hips from side to side, I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow which only made him laugh, "It helps the pain, pressure on your hips." I only nodded when I heard someone knock on the door making me pale and grow colder than before, I looked to the door and watched it open where I saw Daphne, Stevie Rae and the rest of the High Council.

"Shaylin!" Stevie Rae rushed to me and hugged me to which I returned, "You guys found us!" I exclaimed with a painful smile on my face. I noted Jason and Daphne talking to each other and casting worried glances my way, "We did, it's okay we're going to take you home." She spoke softly, in a motherly way, to me. I was about to say something when I felt a pressure built in my pelvic area, "No… no, I can't they're coming." I didn't know how I knew that, guess it was something I remember from high school.

Everyone in the room froze and watched me, "I feel it, they're ready. I can't leave here. I'm sorry." I said as I started to cry once more, Stevie Rae and Daphne came over and helped me to the bed, "I can sense it beginning." A new voice spoke causing me to look over and see a man that almost looks similar to Jason. Daphne and Jason nodded their head in agreement, I wanted to ask what they were talking about but I knew, I knew they meant the war, another contraction rolled in grunting I accidentally pushed to which I heard a loud "NO!"

I stopped and looked at Daphne who was wide-eyed, "Are they crowning?" She asked which caused me to shriek, "What the fuck does that mean?!" Damien came over and took my hand, "Do you feel a head down there?" He asked in a hushed voice, "Fuck if I know! I don't know what a head in my vagina feels like!" I can sense Damien wanted to correct me but he kept calm and explained to me what was going to happen all while people looked at him wondering how he knew what to do.

Damien didn't say anything to them, nor explain and at the moment I didn't want to know. After a long time of people guarding the cabin and trying to keep me from pushing with each contraction, it was finally time. Hearing the war go on outside was like a nightmare. Daphne, Damien, and Jason stayed by my side as did Aphrodite. Both hands on my stomach and focusing on my breathing I tried to stay calm I really did. But I found it hard.

*Raphael's POV*

The clanging of swords against his own brothers was something he swore to never see happen. He found it fitting now to fight against evil rather than fighting against good, it felt right to him. Ralph kept on glancing to the cabin and saw that there were some Darklings going there, growling he stabbed his swords to the ground causing an electric shock to the Darklings, he smirked as he watched them fall to the ground.

Pulling his sword out he heard a female scream, I looked over and saw one of the High Council members getting pinned he was just about to rush over when the fire erupted from the area causing him to stop and tilt his head to see the vampyre Shaunee stand in a warrior-like stance and run off. Mentally he chuckled _Women these days are always strong, something I adore._

He was about to turn and head to the cabin to see the progress of his brother's children when he heard an all too familiar voice stop him, "I see, that just like your brother, you have changed paths." He turned and faced his father in a strong stance, "Jason and I are no longer scared of you father, we have made our way to Nyx. We will no longer be used as your toys in a game." He spoke which only caused the White Bull and smirk and shake his head, "You two are foolish." Was all he said before causing the first strike.

Fighting against his father was a hard one since they knew each other's moves, or so he thought. The White Bull knocked him down and drew his sword down onto Ralph's chest causing him to cry out in pain, "Next will be your brother. Care to tell me where they are so I may spare you?" Ralph looked at his father for the first time in years and saw just how crazy he was, "What do you intend to do, once the True Sight gives birth?" He asked in hopes to send the message to his brother in time to get them to safety.

"What I intend? I intend on taking the children and raising them as my own, they will be the greatest weapons I shall ever have. They will help me throw Nyx off her royal throne, now where are they, Ralph?" He looked down at his son, his amber eyes a full blown red full of thirst and lust. Shaking his head, Ralph kicked his father off him, "I will never tell you." He said just as Shaylin let out a piercing shriek of pain causing his father to smirk and look to the cabin, "Seems like I found her."

Sending a quick message to his brother, Ralph closed his eyes and knew what he had to do. Dragging his father back he fought against him, keeping him far back away from the cabin as possible. Once he knew he was far away, Ralph was about to bring his sword down when his father drew his sword into his chest once more, not giving the wound to heal. Dropping the sword, he stared at his father and grabbed the blade with both hands, "You're a horrid man." He hissed as he snapped the blade in half and sent his father flying back, it didn't take him long to fall to the ground in his own pool of blood.

"Find your happiness brother, I am sorry…"

*Jason's POV*

"You're doing great Shaylin, just breathe." Jason heard from Daphne. Jason was rubbing her thighs softly to help ease some pain as he watched her took a deep breath and let out a cry, "When can I push?" She asked for the fifteenth time in the past two hours, "It hurts so much. I can feel them wanting out." Jason looked at his sister, Daphne, the only female that lived with her mother who also ran away while pregnant with her.

Daphne was about to answer when she and Jason both got hit with a terrible feeling of someone dying, moving back Jason gripped his head and grunted, "No, Ralph!" Jason stood up and looked to the window to see him lying on the ground.

"No, Jason you need to stay here, your girlfriend needs you here as do your children." Daphne had spoken while looking at him, "No let him. It's okay." Shaylin said past a grunt of pain, Jason looked at them and looked at the window, he nodded and quickly left to care for his brother.

"Ralph, it's okay. I have you." He said picking up his younger brother and carrying him inside to be cared for. As he steps into the room he heard Shaylin cry loudly before looking over to see her push. He set Ralph down on a couch and growled, "Someone help my brother!" He shouted, he went over behind Shaylin, holding her shoulders to keep her calm, "Come on sweetheart, you got it." He said softly rubbing small circles on her arms, "That's it Shaylin, I can see baby number one's head." Daphne had said. Pressing a kiss to her head, Jason shut his eyes knowing that soon this will all end with a price to pay.

"Breathe in between each contraction," Daphne spoke.

*Shaylin's POV*

Breathe. Stop. Push. Breathe. Stop. Push. Cry. Cry. Cry. Whimper. Shaking my head I shuddered and leaned my head back onto Jason's chest, "They can't give me anything?" I asked while looking at Daphne, but she only shook her head, "No I'm sorry." She meant it. I whimpered, this was unbearable, something that I never wanted to go through ever again and if so, I want to have drugs in my system to not feel pain.

"Come on Shaylin, one more push for the first baby." Daphne had spoken through the chaos. Nodding, I gave another push and heard a baby cry, "What is it?" Jason asked trying to see over my shoulder, "It's a boy." I heard Daphne say as I tried to stay awake past the pain and the blood from birthing the baby and the scar on my chest, "A boy." Jason said softly in my ear I can only nod once before remembering that another baby still rests in my womb, this one was ten times painful.

"I got him," Aphrodite said coming to take the baby boy while I worked on pushing the second baby out. But something stopped me, something dark and suffocating. It seemed it caught everyone in the room as well as they shouted for me to stop all in unison which caused me to panic, "What?! What's going on?!" I looked at Daphne and Jason to see they were looking at each other and not at me, "Someone please!"

"Your baby… Is sick, it's a darkness kind of sick." Zoey said as she looked over, "It's not good at all Shaylin."

"Stop scaring her like that! It's not true Shaylin. The baby will be just fine." Jason said, but for some reason, I didn't believe him, I believed Zoey because she knew what darkness felt like as did I, I believed it all. Daphne sighed softly and kept on helping me, "Come on Shaylin, push. I will be sure your child is well." She said too calmly to which I only nodded and listened to the instructions that Daphne gave me.

I pushed when she told me and soon it was like all in the world was calm and peaceful. A faint cry was heard as everyone looked over to wait to hear what Daphne said about the gender and health of the baby.

My twins, the twins I swore my life to protect.

"Daphne?"

"A girl," Daphne answered

A boy and a girl. Jason said nothing it was as if he knew that the twins were going to be a boy and a girl. Slowly my eyes began to close, "Shaylin? Come on Shay, stay alive please." Jason begged, forcing my eyes open I looked at him then at the twins that they wanted me to hold, "They need names." Aphrodite said softly causing me to look at her, "Names… They need names." I repeated with a tired sigh racking my brain I tried to think of names, "Names sweetheart." Jason said softly.

"Amaya Nora. NightWing." I said while taking a hold of our daughter, "Amaya, what a beautiful name." Jason said I heard the smile in his voice tiredly I smiled back, "You decide for our son, Jason. I'm too tired to think." I said causing the emotions from everyone to worry.

Slowly, I felt my heart slowing, beating lightly. I looked at everyone who was in the High Council was in the cabin, "The war?"

"Came to a halt. The White Bull brought every one of his henchmen back as soon as you gave birth to your daughter." Erik said. It stopped because my daughter was born. Frowning, I looked down at our daughter, "She's not safe, they aren't safe together." Somehow, I knew this, I knew that the twins together mean death, sorrow, and disaster.

"I'll take Raluca." Daphne said, "Keep her healthy and well." I didn't argue no one seemed to argue. Slowly my eyes came to a close and soon I heard the cries of the babies, Raluca's was much stronger or maybe it was her brother that cried louder than her.

"Quick guy's name your son." I heard someone say. Name. Name, our son needs a name. I looked at "He needs a name." I said once.


	28. AU Note 11

**Hey everyone, I am making some drastic changes to my story. I was going to make this a long fanfic story but I've decided to break it into two maybe three stories. As you guys may notice for those who read I've changed Raluca to Amaya, I am still deciding for the boy, I am using Pinterest for some help on baby boy names.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me!**


End file.
